Biedronka to owad, a szpak to szpak
by Eledhil
Summary: Fick napisany na potrzeby fikatonu HD. Harry postanawia coś zmienić w swoim życiu przepełnionym obsesją na punkcie Malfoya, a Hermiona ma ogromną ochotę mu w tym pomóc. Slash? Nie... raczej coś jakby preslash.


_Tekst napisany na ostatni fikaton HD, raczej bardziej bożonarodzeniowy, ale czemu by nie przybliżyć sobie myśli o świętach, ha! Ostrzegam, fick jest naiwny, kanonu w nim niewiele, ale mimo wszystko czyż można się oprzeć biedronkom? :P_

**Warunki fikatonu:  
>≠16.<strong> **Prompt**: Harry budzi się pewnego dnia, uświadamiając sobie, że nienawidzi swojego monotonnego życia. Postanawia je zmienić i tworzy listę, która ma mu w tym pomóc.  
><strong>Pairing poboczny:<strong> Blaise/Hermiona  
><strong>Spacialne wymagania: <strong>oryginalne zabawne podpunkty na liście; zabawnych sytuacji; Hermiony latającej na miotle; jakiegoś polskiego akcentu; dziwnej pasji Draco.  
><strong>Nie chcę:<strong> dzieci, aurorów, niezdarnego i umęczonego Harry'ego i oczywiście złego zakończenia  
><strong>Rating:<strong> według uznania  
><strong>Dodatkowe wymogi:<strong> opis sceny z obrazka albo czegoś podobnego http :/ community. livejournal. com/ hd_fanart/ **  
>Autor:<strong> Yami-no

**Rating:** PG-13  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Michiru/Eledhil  
><strong>Kanon: <strong>gdzieś tam na pewno  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Haruka

**Biedronka to owad, a szpak to ptak**

— Mówię wam, jestem pewny, że Malfoy jest śmierciożercą. Na pewno został nim na miejsce swojego ojca. Wszystko idealnie do siebie pasuje i…

— Harry, przestań!

— No co?

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego wściekłym wzrokiem, choć w sumie nie było w tym nic dziwnego. W końcu odkąd spotkali Malfoya i jego matkę na ulicy Pokątnej, Harry o niczym innym nie mówił, jak tylko o tym, że Malfoy jest śmierciożercą, Malfoy coś knuje, Malfoy ma jakiś plan, Malfoy… zawsze Malfoy. Wszyscy mieli już tego dość.

— Harry, dałbyś sobie z tym wreszcie spokój. W tym roku mamy mnóstwo nauki, nauczyciele męczą nas o owutemy, zostałeś kapitanem drużyny Gryfonów i masz spotkania z Dumbledore'em. To naprawdę dużo pracy, a ty skupiasz się na Malfoyu i swoich urojeniach. Nie czujesz się już zmęczony tym wszystkim?

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę zdumiony. W zasadzie, jak się tak zastanowił, to dziewczyna miała rację. Od ponad pięciu lat _non stop_ nic, tylko kłócił się z Malfoyem, bił się z nim, próbował pokonać. Z wzajemnością, oczywiście, ale tym razem może rzeczywiście trochę przesadzał.

— Harry! Nie myśl o Malfoyu. Zadałam ci pytanie.

— Tak, Hermiono, słyszałem — powiedział Harry, kręcąc głową ze znużeniem. Podrapał się w czoło, zastanawiając nad słowami dziewczyny. Musiał, nawet jeśli nie chciał, bo zarówno ona, jak i Ron stali nad nim z groźnymi minami. Chyba tym razem już ostatecznie stracili do niego cierpliwość. — Prawdę mówiąc, muszę wam coś powiedzieć. Chyba jestem znudzony.

Ron wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

— Znudzony? Harry, odkąd znalazłeś się w tej szkole, nieustannie wpadasz w jakieś kłopoty albo dla odmiany ratujesz świat, a ty mówisz, że ci się nudzi?

— Nie, Ron, nie nudzi mi się, tylko jestem znudzony. To różnica. I właśnie o to chodzi. Od początku jestem czymś zajęty, ale to wszystko jest… wiem, że to głupie, ale naprawdę mam już dość. Chciałbym dla odmiany porobić coś… normalnego. Nawet nie wiecie, jak jakaś zwykła rzecz może być ciekawa w porównaniu z tym… wszystkim. Codzienność mnie przytłacza…

— Och, Harry, rozumiem cię — odparła Hermiona, łapiąc Gryfona za rękę i ściskając pocieszająco. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, zaskoczony tą nagłą zmianą postawy. Ona przynajmniej zawsze potrafiła go zrozumieć. — I wiesz co, mam pewien pomysł. Co byś powiedział na grę w Siedem Bombek?

— Że co? — Harry popatrzył na swoją przyjaciółkę, jakby właśnie uciekła z wariatkowa. Ron wyglądał na równie zdezorientowanego. Obaj kompletnie nie rozumieli, o czym dziewczyna mówiła.

Ona z kolei uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem i najwyraźniej będąc pewną, że to doskonały pomysł na pozbawienie Harry'ego nadmiaru niepotrzebnego stresu i emocji, zaczęła im tłumaczyć:

— Och, to taka zabawa, której nauczyła mnie moja mama. Zawsze namawiała mnie do tego przed świętami. Wiesz, to coś w rodzaju pracy nad sobą i nabierania pozytywnego myślenia. Zawsze wtedy prosiła mnie, żebym wybrała sobie siedem osób… najlepiej, żeby nie były to tylko osoby, które się lubi. W sumie to ja miałam taki zwyczaj, że wybierałam dwie osoby, za którymi nie przepadałam. I do świąt miałam zrobić dla nich coś… po prostu coś. Albo spełnić dla nich jakiś dobry uczynek, wywołać uśmiech na twarzy, zrobić coś ważnego. Cokolwiek. To jak takie postanowienie noworoczne. I pamiętam, że zwykle mówiłam mamie, z jakim kolorem mi się kojarzyło dane postanowienie albo dana osoba i… wiem, że to śmieszne, Ron, ale byłam wtedy mała… i potem, w Boże Narodzenie dostawałam od niej siedem bombek. Każdą w kolorze, który wybrałam do zabawy. Jako taki znak, że mi się udało.

— To chyba macie teraz mnóstwo kolorowych ozdób choinkowych.

— Ron! — Hermiona popatrzyła oburzonym wzrokiem na rudzielca, ale Harry rozładował atmosferę, wybuchając szczerym śmiechem.

— Hermiono, twoja mama była genialna. Wiesz, bardzo podoba mi się ten pomysł. Co prawda nie wiem, kogo mógłbym chcieć uszczęśliwić czy coś w tym stylu, ani nie mam gdzie powiesić bombek, ale pomysł jest bardzo… interesujący.

Ron popatrzył na Harry'ego jak na wariata.

— Żartujesz sobie, prawda? Przecież to dziecinne.

— No i co z tego? Ja nigdy się w nic nie bawiłem. Moimi głównymi zajęciami zawsze było uciekanie przed bandą Dudleya, a potem ratowanie świata i wpadanie w kłopoty. Nie miałem czasu na zabawy.

Hermiona roześmiała się głośno, błyszczącymi oczyma spoglądając na swojego przyjaciela. Musiała bardzo lubić tę zabawę ze swoją mamą, skoro teraz aż tak się rozentuzjazmowała. Ron jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądał na nich sceptycznie, ale potem doszedł do wniosku, że to może nie będzie takie złe i również przyłączył się do ogólnej wesołości. A kiedy Hermiona spytała, co Harry chciałby dostać zamiast bombek choinkowych, nie mógł się już powstrzymać i parsknął niepowstrzymanym śmiechem.

Rozmawiali o tym na korytarzu, w pobliżu pełno było uczniów zmierzających na swoje zajęcia. Nic dziwnego więc, że jakaś grupka czwartorocznych popatrzyła na nich jak na wariatów, kiedy przechodziła koło śmiejącej się w głos trójki. Byli w tak doskonałych nastrojach, że nawet nie zwrócili uwagi na przemykających pod murem Ślizgonów, obserwujących ich z kpiącymi uśmieszkami na twarzach.

Harry'emu naprawdę przypadł do gustu pomysł Hermiony. Tak bardzo, że przez kilka dni rozmyślał nad ewentualnymi kandydatami do tych całych dobrych… jakby uczynków… czy czegoś takiego, wypytując przyjaciółkę o jej wspomnienia z dzieciństwa i pomysły z tamtych czasów. A kiedy dwa tygodnie później Ron i Hermiona zobaczyli szczerzącego się do całego świata Harry'ego i idącego za nim Neville'a, nie odrywającego wzroku od jakiejś wielkiej księgi, dziewczyna od razu poklepała puste miejsce koło siebie, a kiedy Harry usiadł, spytała:

— Harry, co czyta Neville? Czy to przypadkiem nie są _Wielkie tajemnice azjatyckiej flory_? Widziałam kiedyś tę książkę w Esach i Floresach, ale mieli tylko jeden egzemplarz i kosztował galeony. Sprzedawca powiedział, że to jedyny egzemplarz w Anglii, bo Chińczycy bardzo zazdrośnie strzegą swojego dzieła przed dostaniem się na rynek europejski.

— Tak, Hermiono, to właśnie ta książka.

Harry wyglądał na wniebowziętego. Hermiona spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

— Harry, czy to jest to, co myślę? Skąd wziąłeś tę książkę?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Z księgarni.

Ron popatrzył na niego zdumiony, zastanawiając się, czy się aby nie przesłyszał.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że to ty zamówiłeś tę książkę?

— Tak, Ron, ja. Pomyślałem, że Neville'owi się spodoba. Wiecie, od czasu bitwy w Ministerstwie był strasznie przygnębiony, więc chciałem jakoś poprawić mu humor.

Harry nie powiedział swoim przyjaciołom, że to zapewne widok Bellatrix Lestrange tak wstrząsnął chłopakiem. Dobrze rozumiał, jak mógł się czuć Neville, widząc kobietę, która tak obeszła się z jego rodzicami.

— Czyli to twoja pierwsza bombka, tak?

Ron, odkąd usłyszał o bombkach Hermiony, nie mógł sobie darować i wykorzystywał każdą okazję, by się z tego pośmiać. Ani Harry, ani Hermiona nie mieli do niego o to żalu. Przynajmniej tworzył wesołą atmosferę.

— Tak, Ron. Moja pierwsza bombka. Pomyślałem, że tak na początek coś prostego będzie w porządku. A Neville zasługuje na trochę radości.

— Masz rację, stary. W końcu dobry z niego kumpel. Ale wciąż nie wiem, jak ci się udało dotrzeć do tej książki.

— W końcu jestem Wybrańcem, nieprawdaż? Muszą się ze mną liczyć.

— Och, Harry. — Hermiona zaśmiała się, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Jej przyjaciel był czasami naprawdę niesamowity.

— No i kogo jeszcze masz zamiar uszczęśliwić, Harry?

Codziennie od trzech tygodni Ron próbował wyciągnąć od swojego przyjaciela informacje na ten temat, stosując przeróżne metody. Głównie próbował brać Harry'ego z zaskoczenia, ale ten nie był taki skłonny do dzielenia się pożądaną przez rudzielca informacją. I tym razem pokręcił głową, posyłając Ronowi pobłażliwy uśmiech.

— Nie ma mowy, Ron. I tak się nie dowiesz. Ale może mi kiedyś pomożesz w realizacji któregoś z pomysłów. Postanowiłem, że dam sobie czas do końca roku szkolnego. Oczywiście, pomożesz mi nieświadomie, nawet nie marz, że ci powiem. No, chociaż może, może… kto wie…

Ron spuścił głowę zawiedziony, że po raz kolejny nie udało mu się niczego wyciągnąć od Harry'ego, ale za sprawą Hermiony szybko wrócił do swoich przyjaciół i pogrążył się z nimi w niezwykle ciekawej rozmowie na temat czekających na odrobienie zadań. Hermiona zawsze wiedziała, jak ich uszczęśliwić, nie ma co mówić.

**1. Wesołych świąt, profesorze Snape**

— Czy twój mózg przyjmuje czasami coś innego niż najnowsze nowinki ze świata quidditcha, Potter?

— Tak, panie profesorze.

— Więc dlaczego nie ujawnia on nawet najmniejszego śladu aktywności na moich zajęciach?

— Może dlatego, że zadaje pan złe pytania, profesorze.

— Nie bądź bezczelny, Potter!

— Tylko odpowiadam na pańskie pytania.

— Potter, moja cierpliwość ma swoje granice, a ty na każdej lekcji coraz bardziej się o nią ocierasz.

— Proszę wybaczyć, panie profesorze, ale pan na każdej lekcji granice mojej cierpliwości bez wahania przekracza.

— Minus dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru! I masz się natychmiast uspokoić, Potter.

— Jestem zupełnie spokojny, profesorze. Jak widać…

— Nie chcę już widzieć niczego, co ma związek z tobą. A wy, wracać do ćwiczeń! Do końca lekcji chcę zobaczyć, że coś weszło do tych waszych pustych głów!

**ooOoo**

— _Protego Animeri!_

— Potter, jesteś tak samo blisko zrozumienia tego zaklęcia jak na początku poprzedniej lekcji. A już myślałem, że jednak zobaczę tę aktywność twojej inteligencji, o której zapewniałeś, że ją posiadasz.

— Z Hermioną mi wychodziło, profesorze…

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Podczas bitwy to nie pannę Granger będziesz miał przed sobą. Ale skoro ci się podoba wystawianie się na cel bez żadnych umiejętności obronnych, to już nie moja sprawa. Ja nie zatrzymuję.

— Gdyby pan był choć trochę…

— Jeszcze jedno słowo i możesz szykować się do miesięcznego szlabanu. I minus piętnaście punktów za arogancję. Nie patrz na mnie wzrokiem zbitego kundla, Potter. Myślałem, że jeden napotkany w życiu wystarczy.

— Ty…

— Nawet nie próbuj, Potter.

Cholera, dlaczego on zawsze musi odchodzić, powiewając tymi swoimi nietoperzymi szatami, kiedy już chce coś powiedzieć…

— Harry, zapomniałeś?

— Zamorduję drania!

— Harry, obiecałeś!

Obiecał. Oczywiście, że obiecał, że postara się być miły dla Snape'a, i to do końca ferii świątecznych. Albo przynajmniej go tolerować. I robił to przez całą lekcję. Ale wszystko ma swoje granice. A ten pomysł był…

**ooOoo**

— …idiotyczny! Hermiono, nie mam zamiaru stać bezczynnie i słuchać, jak ten przeklęty zdrajca kpi sobie ze mnie i w dodatku poniża Syriusza…

— Harry! Daj już spokój! Wiem, że brakuje ci Syriusza, ale jego nie ma już od pół roku. Harry, wiem… przepraszam, wiem, że to cię zabolało, ale zrozum. Nie możesz wiecznie tak reagować na każdą wzmiankę o nim. Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Snape i on się nienawidzili. A kiedy Syriusz żył, też nie miał skrupułów i poniżał Snape'a przy każdej okazji. Nie możesz więc winić profesora, że to robi. Poza tym jestem pewna, że Syriusz nie chciałby, żebyś pogrążał się w takiej żałobie i nienawiści.

Nie miał pojęcia, że kilka zdań wypowiedzianych przez Hermionę tak zrozpaczonym głosem może na niego tak zadziałać. Nie był w stanie nawet wykrztusić z siebie słowa.

— Harry… nie jesteś na mnie zły, prawda? Ja tylko chcę, żebyś pokonał te negatywne emocje i znów stał się tym Harrym, którego znałam kiedyś.

Proste kiwnięcie głową było trudniejsze, niż myślał. A świadomość ramion Hermiony obejmujących go z całej siły sprawiała, że nie mógłby się sprzeciwić, choćby nawet bardzo chciał.

— Dlatego cię prosiłam, żebyś spróbował odrzucić swoją nienawiść do Snape'a i postarał się być dla niego miły…

Teraz już nie miał wyjścia. Zawsze jej ulegał, bo nie mógł patrzeć na smutek gromadzący się w tych wielkich oczach.

— Wiem, Hermiono. Wiem.

Tyle powinno wystarczyć. Na więcej na razie nie był w stanie się zdobyć.

**ooOoo**

— Stary, gdzieś ty był? Hermiona od pół godziny miota się po Wieży, warcząc na każdego, kto się jej nawinie pod rękę. Mówiłem, że jak się tak martwi, to niech idzie cię poszukać, ale tylko pokręciła głową i o mało nie rąbnęła mnie tą wielką księgą z numerologii. O co chodzi, Harry?

— Chyba ją ostatnio trochę przestraszyłem…

— Co zrobiłeś? Harry, wiesz, że jesteś moim kumplem, ale jeśli…

— Spokojnie, Ron. Po prostu zrobiła mi niezłe kazanie na temat mojego zachowania. Trochę mną wstrząsnęła i nie umiałem odpowiedzieć jej porządnie. Chyba pomyślała, że się obraziłem czy coś…

— No pięknie. To teraz idź i ją uświadom, bo ja nie jestem aż taki szalony, żeby próbować się do niej zbliżyć.

Wiedział, że to jego wina, że Hermiona wpadła w obsesję. Pewnie ktoś jej powiedział, że poszedł do Snape'a…

— Gdzie ona jest?

— Nie wiadomo czemu, ale w naszym dormitorium. Jest sama, bo chłopaki uciekli, jak tylko tam weszła. Idź tam i zrób coś.

— Taa… Dzięki za wsparcie.

**ooOoo**

— Hermiono, słyszałem, że fundujesz moim współlokatorom gwarantowany szybki atak serca. Chyba powinienem się przeciwstawić takiemu traktowaniu chłopaków?

— Harry! Gdzieś ty był? Bałam się, że…

— Hermiono, wiem, że ktoś ci powiedział, że poszedłem do Snape'a. Kazał mi osobiście przynieść mój esej z ostatnich zajęć.

— …

— I nie, nie pokłóciliśmy się ani nie pobiliśmy. Nawet nie dałem się sprowokować.

— Och!

— Próbował, ale odpowiadałem grzecznie. Chociaż na koniec musiałem ugryźć się w język… i wyjść jak najszybciej.

— Naprawdę? Żadnej kłótni?

— Żadnej.

— Harry!

— Hermiono, nie musisz mnie dusić. W sumie dość satysfakcjonujący był widok zszokowanego Snape'a, wpatrującego się we mnie, jakby podejrzewał, że ktoś się we mnie wielosokował.

Ten uśmiech na twarzy Hermiony wart był wysiłku. Choć w takich momentach poważnie zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem coś mu się nie pomyliło i czy nie robi tego dla Hermiony zamiast dla siebie.

— I jak się czujesz?

No właśnie, jak?

— Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem…

— Harry?

— Chyba dobrze… To znaczy to coś nowego, rozmawiać ze Snape'em bez wzajemnego skakania sobie do gardeł. To prawie jakby spokojnie rozmawiać z Malfoyem… Hermiono, dlaczego się tak uśmiechasz? O, nie! Nawet nie myśl, że…

— Ależ Harry! Pamiętaj, że o tym też rozmawialiśmy. I to był akurat twój pomysł.

— Wymuszony przez ciebie. Poza tym wycofuję go.

— Uważam, że to świetny pomysł. Wiesz, że ta twoja…

— Tak, wiem, wiem. Ta obsesja mnie kiedyś zgubi.

— Właśnie. Więc…

— Możemy wrócić do Snape'a?

— Co? Och, tak. Więc co myślisz?

Całe szczęście, że myśli Hermiony można tak szybko skierować na odpowiednie tory. Bo aktualnie wolał nie myśleć o Malfoyu. Miał na to zbyt dobry humor.

— Myślę, że to nie był taki zły pomysł. Zdaje mi się, że kiedy Snape jest tak zaskoczony moim zachowaniem, że nie jest w stanie nawet sprawić, by wypłynęła na wierzch sprawa Syriusza albo taty, jestem w stanie rozmawiać z nim w miarę normalnie. Poza tym chyba muszę coś sobie przemyśleć. Coś, co powiedział mi kiedyś Lupin. Nie pytaj o to teraz, Hermiono, proszę.

— W porządku, Harry.

**ooOoo**

— Potter, zobaczmy, co tutaj mamy. Powyżej Oczekiwań za esej o dementorach. Trudno uwierzyć, że udało ci się chociaż raz napisać coś porządnego.

— Tak, panie profesorze. Dziękuję.

— Słucham?

— Dziękuję.

— Myślisz, że jak spróbujesz się podlizać, to coś tym osiągniesz?

— Bynajmniej, profesorze Snape. Mogę zadać pytanie?

— Słucham z uwagą.

— Co jest nie tak w mojej pracy? Napisałem coś źle? A może zabrakło czegoś, co mogłem jednak dodać?

— Potter, dobrze się aby czujesz? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby panna Wiem-To-Wszystko potrzebowała jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień w tej kwestii, a na twoją inteligencję to stanowczo zbyt skomplikowane.

— Nie, profesorze Snape. To nie Hermiona prosiła, żebym spytał. To ja chciałbym wiedzieć, co mógłbym dopracować.

Zawsze wiedział, że Snape potrafi rzucać bardzo sugestywne i przenikliwe spojrzenia, ale nie sądził, że mogą być one aż tak przytłaczające.

— Zostaniesz po lekcji, Potter. Wtedy porozmawiamy. A teraz macie dziesięć minut na przeczytanie rozdziału o patronusach.

**ooOoo**

— Harry, co to było? Zwariowałeś?

— Chciałem tylko być miły.

— Miły? Miły? Przecież to Snape!

— Widzę, Ron.

— Odbiło ci.

— Po prostu staram się wypełnić obietnicę. Nie idzie mi chyba tak źle?

— Świetnie ci idzie, Harry. Oby tak dalej.

— Hermiono, oboje oszaleliście.

— Panie Weasley, jeśli ma pan coś ciekawego do powiedzenia, wszyscy chętnie posłuchamy.

— Ee… nie, panie profesorze.

— W takim razie minus pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za rozmowy na lekcji. Wracać do czytania.

**ooOoo**

— Potter, czyżbyś liczył na jakieś fory podczas egzaminów, jeśli będziesz udawał, że jesteś inteligentny?

— Spieprzaj, Malfoy.

— Nie, jednak twoja rzekoma inteligencja to tylko twój wymysł.

— Odwal się.

— A elokwencja powala na kolana.

— Malfoy, do diabła…

— Potter! Skoro masz wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wdawać się w dyskusje, może pokażesz nam swojego patronusa?

— Oczywiście, panie profesorze. _Expecto patronum!_

Kto by pomyślał, że skupienie się na spokojnej rozmowie ze Snape'em i wyobrażenie sobie jego zdezorientowanej twarzy może tak pomóc w wyczarowaniu patronusa…

— Jak zwykle efektownie, co, Potter? Panie Malfoy, pana kolej.

— Profesorze, ja chyba…

— Panie Malfoy. Pańskie zaklęcie.

— Tak, profesorze Snape. _Expecto patronum!_

— Ładna mgiełka, Malfoy.

— Panie Weasley, nie sądzę, żeby pan chciał nam zaprezentować własną mgiełkę.

— Chyba nie, panie profesorze.

— Tak myślałem. Patronusy to niezwykle skomplikowana i wymagająca forma magii. Nie oczekuję, że każdy z was będzie w stanie wyczarować w pełni wykształconego patronusa, ale na egzaminie będę się spodziewał, że pokażecie choćby zarys mgiełki. Zrozumiano?

— Tak, panie profesorze.

**ooOoo**

— Panie Goyle, może powie nam pan, od czego zależy skuteczność patronusa?

— Ee…

— Nie powie nam pan. Dobrze, w takim razie panie Crabbe?

— Od… różdżki?

— Cisza! Nie, panie Crabbe, nie od różdżki. Czy ktoś jest w stanie udzielić mi poprawnej odpowiedzi bez robienia z siebie pośmiewiska? Przypominam, że jesteście na poziomie owutemów i w związku z tym nie ma usprawiedliwienia dla waszej ignorancji. Jeśli zobaczę, że ktoś nie przykłada się do przedmiotu, wyląduje za drzwiami z zakazem pojawiania się na zajęciach. Zrozumiano? Doskonale. A teraz ponawiam pytanie. Od czego zależy skuteczność patronusa?

To, że Crabbe i Goyle nie wiedzieli, to nic nowego. Tylko dlaczego Malfoy siedzi cicho? Na pewno wie, a nie chce się tym pochwalić, jak robi to zwykle, kiedy tylko ma okazję pognębić Gryfonów. Ta myśl przemknęła przez głowę Harry'ego i równie szybko zniknęła. Nie będzie się zajmował idiotyzmami. Zresztą miał przecież trochę odpuścić.

— Panie Malfoy, może pan mi odpowie? Nie? Jest pan pewien? Skoro tak, słucham, panno Granger.

— Patronusy są projekcją szczęśliwych wspomnień, więc ich siła i skuteczność zależą nie tylko od umiejętności rzucającego zaklęcie, ale przede wszystkim od tego, jak silne są jego szczęśliwe wspomnienia i od tego, czy postrzega on swoje życie w pozytywnym świetle.

— Dobrze. A teraz…

Gdy Hermiona powiedziała o mocy szczęśliwego wspomnienia, uniósł gwałtownie głowę. Niby o tym wiedział, ale dopiero gdy usłyszał o tym wyraźnie, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co to tak naprawdę oznacza. Patrzył na nagle pobladłego jak ściana Malfoya, uparcie wpatrującego się w blat biurka i ściskającego w dłoni swoją różdżkę. Zawsze sądził, że Draco Malfoy uważa się za najlepszego i najbardziej szczęśliwego arystokratę na świecie. W końcu był bogaty, miał władzę, wpływy, wszyscy się go bali, nawet teraz, kiedy jego ojciec znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Co ważniejsze, czerpał radość z upokarzania innych. Czyżby się jednak mylił? Może to wcale nie było tak?

**ooOoo**

— Siadaj, Potter i wyjaśnij mi, co ma na celu twoje ostatnie zachowanie.

— Jakie zachowanie, panie profesorze? Przecież nie zrobiłem nic złego.

— No właśnie, Potter, jeśli liczysz na to, że…

— Na nic nie liczę, profesorze Snape. Po prostu nie mam ochoty na kłótnie. Mam wystarczająco dużo problemów i zmartwień, nie potrzeba mi jeszcze kolejnych szlabanów i nerwów.

— Potter, mówisz rozsądnie. A w twoim przypadku oznacza to, że zachowujesz się jak obłąkany. Choć nie powinno mnie to dziwić. Twój ojciec i chrzestni byli idiotami, na kimś musiało się to odbić.

Musi oddychać. Głęboko. Najlepiej tak głęboko, jak tylko jest w stanie.

— Niech pan da sobie spokój. Nie mam zamiaru dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi. A takie uwagi o moim ojcu i Syriuszu są nie na miejscu.

Tylko spokojnie. Miał się zdystansować do tego tematu, trzymać na wodzy swoją drażliwość. Lupin kiedyś powiedział, że James Potter nie był święty. Reszta Huncwotów też nie. A po tym wszystkim, co zobaczył w zeszłym roku w myślodsiewni Snape'a, był pewien, że już nigdy nie chciałby zachować się w ten sposób jak jego ojciec i Syriusz. W dodatku teraz Hermiona uświadomiła mu, że jest bardzo blisko pójścia w ich ślady. A nie chciał tego. Do diabła, już wolałby polubić Snape'a.

— Profesorze Snape, mam już dość przepychanek. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. I byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby pan wziął to pod uwagę. Z resztą przypuszczam, że panu te kłótnie też nie sprawiają takiej przyjemności, jak mogłoby się wydawać. A teraz przepraszam, ale jeśli nie ma pan zamiaru powiedzieć nic na temat mojego zadania, to ja już pójdę. Za godzinę mam trening. Do widzenia.

Tak, ten niedowierzający wyraz twarzy profesora coraz bardziej zaczynał mu się podobać.

**ooOoo**

— No proszę, Potter. Wciąż żyjesz. A już myślałem, że twój dzisiejszy numer zagwarantował, że Snape w końcu uwolni mnie od wątpliwej przyjemności spotykania cię codziennie na korytarzach.

— Tak, ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Malfoy. Bądź tak miły i się zamknij. Przynajmniej nie będziesz musiał wdychać zbyt dużo tego samego powietrza, którym ja oddycham.

— Powiedz, Potter, cóż to za niezwykły powód, dla którego postanowiłeś wreszcie zaprezentować choć trochę godności i nie przynosić każdym swoim słowem hańby społeczności czarodziejskiej? Czyżby to Granger przemówiła ci do rozumu? Chyba będę musiał jej podziękować.

— Odczep się, Malfoy. To, że postanowiłem być w porządku w stosunku do Snape'a, nie znaczy, że w stosunku do ciebie też mam takie zamiary. Poza tym ja się ciebie nie pytam, dlaczego nie potrafisz wyczarować pełnego patronusa.

Cholera. To był cios poniżej pasa. Pierwszy raz zobaczył w oczach Malfoya ból i poczucie przegranej. Cholera.

— Malfoy…

— Masz rację, Potter. Bycie w porządku między nami jest niemożliwe. I dzięki Merlinowi. Chyba ci się spieszyło. Wracaj do szlamy i Wiewióra. Pewnie już się zastanawiają, czy wzywać McGonagall i dyrektora do twojego trupa.

**ooOoo**

— Harry, jesteś! Wszystko w porządku? Czego chciał Snape?

— Tak, w porządku, Ron. Snape chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego zachowuję się tak dziwnie.

— Widzisz. Mówiłem…

— Wiem, wiem.

— I co powiedziałeś, Harry?

— Prawdę, Hermiono. Że chwilowo mam dość kłótni.

— I jak to przyjął?

— A jak sądzisz? Trochę go zszokowałem.

— Ha! Wyobrażam sobie. Szkoda, że nie widziałem jego miny.

— Taa…

**ooOoo**

— Harry, coś się dzieje, prawda? Odkąd wróciłeś od Snape'a, jesteś jakiś zamyślony.

— Nic mi nie jest, Hermiono. Zastanawiam się tylko.

— Nad czym? Może mogłabym jakoś pomóc? Chodzi o profesora?

— …

— A zatem o Malfoya.

— Skąd…?

— Harry, znam cię. Widzę, kiedy cię coś trapi, a gdy chodzi o Malfoya, zawsze masz takie rozczarowane spojrzenie.

Rozczarowane? To takie oczywiste? Nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jego konflikty z Malfoyem aż tak bardzo odcinają się na tle innych kłótni. A może to Hermiona po prostu była tak bardzo wyczulona na jego zmiany nastrojów.

— Hermiono, powiedz, czy myślisz, że Malfoy jest… jest…

— Harry, sądzę, że Malfoy zawsze był rozpuszczonym, aroganckim bogaczem, przekonanym, że wszystko musi być pod jego dyktando. Ale to nie znaczy, że jest szczęśliwy.

— Co?

— Wiem, o co ci chodzi, Harry. O jego patronusa, prawda? Pomyśl, ile na początku sprawiło ci problemów wyczarowanie w pełni ukształtowanego patronusa. Nie pomagały wtedy żadne szczęśliwe wspomnienia dotyczące… jakby to powiedzieć… rzeczy materialnych, prawda?

— Tak, masz rację. Próbowałem wspomnienia mojego pierwszego lotu na miotle, podróży do Hogwartu, pierwszego wygranego meczu…

— Właśnie. Patronusy kształtują się przede wszystkim pod wpływem pozytywnych uczuć, wspomnień przeżyć duchowych. A Malfoy… wiem, że dziwi cię to, co mówię. Zawsze go nie znosiłam, ale to nie znaczy, że nie widzę tego, co się dzieje. On ma wszystko, czego chce. Ale… myślę, że… brakuje mu czegoś… och…

— Hermiono, nie wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Wyduś to z siebie.

— Bo widzisz, Harry. Pod tym względem ty i Malfoy jesteście bardzo podobni.

— Słucham?

— Wam dwojgu brakuje tej samej rzeczy. Harry, ty miałeś problem ze swoim patronusem, bo wspomnienia, jakie miałeś o swoich rodzicach, mimo że bardzo dla ciebie ważne i jedyne, jakie posiadałeś, okazały się niewystarczająco mocne. Zawsze powtarzałeś, że udało ci się wyczarować prawdziwego patronusa dopiero pod wpływem uczucia przyjaźni i wspomnień o Ronie i o mnie.

— No tak, ale co to ma wspólnego z Malfoyem?

— Zastanów się, Harry. Czy sądzisz, że on ma dużo szczęśliwych wspomnień dotyczących jego rodziców?

Pomyślał o Lucjuszu Malfoyu i jego lodowatym spojrzeniu, o jego stanowczym głosie, w którym nie było ani nuty ciepła nawet wtedy, kiedy zwracał się do swojego syna i żony podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Narcyza była podobna. Zimna, wyniosła kobieta z wyższych sfer. Nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek okazała swoją miłość do syna w jakikolwiek inny sposób, niż tylko przesyłając mu regularnie paczki ze słodyczami.

— Sam widzisz. A przyjaciele? Nie wydaje mi się, by któreś z tej obstawy, która wiecznie chodzi za Malfoyem, żywiło do niego jakieś cieplejsze uczucia.

Miała rację. Nikt, no, może Parkinson. Chociaż bardzo prawdopodobne, że ona akurat żywi uczucia do pieniędzy Malfoya i do jego pozycji społecznej…

— Masz rację, Hermiono. W sumie nic dziwnego, że nie był w stanie wyczarować patronusa. Ja przynajmniej mam was.

— Harry? Myślisz o czymś?

— Dziękuję ci, Hermiono. Zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć. Muszę już iść. Nie napisałem jeszcze eseju dla McGonagall.

**ooOoo**

— Harry, dlaczego odkąd wstałeś, masz jakiś taki dziwny wyraz twarzy? Jakbyś miał zamiar zrobić coś…

— Ron, wydaje ci się. Po prostu cieszę się ze świąt. Łap! To ode mnie.

— Wow! _Poradnik doskonałego obrońcy_! Super! Dzięki, Harry.

— Nie ma sprawy.

— Idziemy na śniadanie? W ogóle coś nam Hermionę zgubiło. Zawsze była u nas pierwsza, zanim jeszcze zdążyliśmy się dobrze obudzić.

— Wesołych świąt!

— O wilku mowa. Hermiona!

— Wyobraźcie sobie, zaspałam. Pisałam wczoraj do późna tłumaczenie na runy i chyba troszkę przesadziłam.

— Hermiono, przynajmniej podczas świąt darowałabyś sobie naukę…

— Taki mam zamiar, Ron. _Wczoraj _nie było jeszcze świąt. A dzisiaj nie mam zamiaru dotykać książek…

— Hermiono, dobrze się czujesz?

— …a przynajmniej podręczników.

— No tak. Mogliśmy się domyślić.

— Hermiono, ty nam oczu nie mydl. Założę się, że masz zamiar spotkać się dziś z…

— Ronald! Jeszcze słowo, a oberwiesz swoim _Poradnikiem_.

— Okej, okej, nic już nie mówię.

— Świetnie, w takim razie zbierajcie się. Za piętnaście minut śniadanie.

**ooOoo**

— Harry, jak tam twoje paczki? Przygotowałeś wszystko?

— Tak, Hermiono. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy się ucieszą.

— Kto taki?

— Ron, czy ty czasami słuchasz, co mówimy? Od tygodnia Harry mówił, że chce w tym roku zrobić prezenty nauczycielom i wszystkim, którzy zostają w zamku.

— Aa, to. Pamiętam. I co, Harry, wysłałeś do nich Zgredka?

— Nie, wziąłem kilka hogwarckich sów. Powinny przylecieć podczas śniadania.

— Harry, bardzo się cieszę, że się przełamałeś i to zrobiłeś. To wspaniały pomysł.

— Też tak sądzę, Hermiono.

**ooOoo**

— Spójrzcie, lecą!

— Widzimy, Ron.

— Może kawałek ciasta, panie Creevey? Jest bardzo smaczne.

— Ee… tak, dziękuję, panie dyrektorze.

— A to co takiego? Albusie?

— Zdaje się, że prezenty, droga Minerwo.

— To pański pomysł, dyrektorze? Nikt nigdy nie dostawał prezentów podczas śniadania.

— Nie, to nie mój pomysł, profesor Sprout.

— Więc…

— Spójrzcie, wszyscy dostali! Wow! Ja też! Nowy aparat, ale super!

— Rzeczywiście, panie Creevey. Piękny aparat. Jestem pewny, że będzie panu dobrze służył. Zobaczmy, co my tu mamy. No, proszę. Och… i karmelkowe dropsy. A pan, panie Malfoy, co dostał? Aa, spinki do szaty. Fantastyczne. Mógłbym spytać, co na nich jest? Jakieś kropeczki… ach, proszę wybaczyć, panie Malfoy, wzrok już nie ten sam, co kiedyś. Teraz widzę, że to bie…

— Malfoy? Dostałeś prezent?

— A co cię to obchodzi, Weasley? Nie twoja sprawa. Ty, jak widzę, nic nie dostałeś, więc pewnie ci się nie nale…

— Kochani, mamy święta, a to czas pojednania. Myślę, że możecie odłożyć kłótnie na czas późniejszy.

— Tak, panie profesorze.

— Świetnie. Myślę, że będzie bardzo miło z waszej strony, jeśli zostawicie na razie konflikty. Harry, bardzo ci dziękuję za prezent. Jest doskonały. Zdaje się z resztą, że wszystkim podobają się niespodzianki.

— Cieszę się, profesorze Dumbledore.

— Potter?

Kto by pomyślał, że zdumiony Snape i zaskoczony Malfoy mogą brzmieć tak podobnie. Miny obu były niezastąpione. Chyba warto było postarać się zrealizować ten pomysł. Hermiona miała rację. Po raz kolejny. I, o dziwo, czuł zaskakującą satysfakcję, gdy patrzył na tych dwóch Ślizgonów, wpatrujących się w niego, jakby zobaczyli ducha.

— Mam nadzieję, że prezent się podoba, profesorze Snape.

— Co to za pomysły, Potter? O co…

— O nic, profesorze. Po prostu chciałem w tym roku wszystkim złożyć życzenia. Tak na przyszłość.

— Harry…

— Hermiono, mamy święta, pamiętasz? Lepiej podaj mi kakao, proszę. Wesołych świąt wszystkim.

— Wesołych świąt, Harry.

**ooOoo**

— Harry, chodźmy na błonia! Anthony mówił, że szykuje się wielka bitwa na śnieżki.

— Dobrze, Ron. Już idę.

— Harry, przyniosłam twój płaszcz. Proszę. A tu masz szalik.

— Dzięki, Hermiono. Zawsze o wszystkim myślisz.

— Nie ma za co, Harry. Ron, załóż czapkę, bo znowu się przeziębisz.

— Dobrze, dobrze, mamusiu.

— Ron!

— Ha ha! Biegiem! Kto pierwszy na dziedzińcu!

— Ronald! Wracaj tutaj! Harry, chodź.

— Idźcie, zaraz was dogonię.

— Ron!

— Ha ha ha!

**ooOoo**

Niesamowite. Pierwszy raz czuł się podczas świąt tak… tak… dziwnie. Szczęśliwie, ale dziwnie. I do było dobre uczucie. Świąteczne śniadanie odbyło się w radosnej atmosferze, chociaż Hermiona kilka razy próbowała wrócić do jego podejrzanych słów na temat „życzeń na przyszłość". Ale udało mu się odwrócić jej uwagę. A kiedy przybyły sowy, stało się coś cudownego. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że obdarowywanie prezentami ludzi, z którym na co dzień miał niewiele wspólnego… no, może poza wzajemną niechęcią… mogło być tak satysfakcjonujące.

Zastanawiał się, czy to, że czuje się lepszy, bo zrobił prezenty świąteczne swoim wrogom, nie podpada pod kategorię egoizmu, ale w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że to niedokładnie o to uczucie chodzi. Wcale nie czuł w sercu ciepła na myśl o swojej „wielkoduszności" czy „wspaniałomyślności". Nie. Tak naprawdę poczuł się dobrze, kiedy zobaczył zadowolenie na twarzach tych wszystkich ludzi. Prawdę powiedziawszy, zdecydował się na zrealizowanie tego pomysłu, bo gdzieś tam w środku czuł, że to może być ostatnia taka okazja. I niezależnie od tego, co przyniesie przyszłość, cieszył się, że to zrobił.

— Panie Potter.

— Profesorze Snape.

— Czyżby gryfoński optymizm sprawił, że pomyślał pan, że zrobienie prezentów wszystkim, łącznie z tymi, do których nie pała pan szczególną sympatią, zmieni pana w kogoś lepszego w ich oczach?

— Bynajmniej, panie profesorze, choć mam nadzieję, że książka się panu podobała. Może po prostu nie chciałbym żałować, że nigdy tego nie zrobiłem, a może mam nadzieję, że teraz _wszystko _będzie lepsze. A przyszły rok będzie udany.

Jeśli sądził, że wpatrując się w niego w ten sposób, wyciągnie od niego coś więcej, to się grubo mylił. On sam nie potrafiłby powiedzieć nic więcej, nawet gdyby najbliższy rok spędził na analizie tego, co czuł.

— Wesołych świąt, Potter.

Czyżby się przesłyszał?

— Wesołych świąt, profesorze Snape.

**2. Możemy porozmawiać, Ginny?**

— Harry, powiesz mi, kiedy wreszcie zbierzesz się w sobie i to załatwisz?

Wiedział, że Hermiona tak łatwo mu nie odpuści. Nic nie da skwitowanie pytania kolejnym cierpiętniczym westchnięciem.

— Nie wiem, Hermiono. Próbuję, naprawdę. Ale jakoś… Ginny mnie przeraża.

Dlaczego ona zawsze musi wybuchać śmiechem w momentach, kiedy on jest jak najbardziej poważny?

— I powinieneś, stary. A jak już do niej pójdziesz, to uważaj na nisko latające upiorogacki.

Ron też zawsze wie, jak człowiekowi dodać otuchy.

— Ron! Mógłbyś przestać straszyć Harry'ego. To mu nie pomaga.

— A co? Powinienem go poklepać po głowie i utulić?

— Dajcie już spokój oboje. Porozmawiam z nią jeszcze dzisiaj. No, może nie dzisiaj… ale w najbliższym czasie… Hermiono, nie patrz tak na mnie. Dobrze, załatwię to w tym tygodniu, okej? Świetnie.

Czasami czuł się, jakby wcale nie stracił matki. Hermiona skutecznie uświadamiała mu, jakby to było, gdyby miał matkę taką jak pani Weasley, w dodatku znającą go na wylot i odczytującą jego myśli, zanim jeszcze zdążyłby je wypowiedzieć.

Tym razem nie pozwolił sobie na wzdychanie. Lepiej zająć się zaległym esejem z obrony przed czarną magią.

**ooOoo**

— Ginny, możemy porozmawiać?

W końcu udało mu się złapać ją z dala od tych wszystkich rozchichotanych stad truchtających po korytarzach w poszukiwaniu sensacji.

— Harry? Oczywiście. O co chodzi? Jeśli o jutrzejszy trening, to obiecuję, że już więcej nie będę wrzeszczeć na…

— Nie! Zupełnie nie o to chodzi. Dobrze, że krzyczysz. To znaczy nie, niedobrze, ale w porządku… ee… z resztą nieważne. Ja nie o tym. Ja… lubisz Deana, prawda?

— Słucham?

— Chciałem powiedzieć, że jak go lubisz, to fajnie, bo on jest spoko. I też cię lubi. Bo wiesz, on na pewno chciałby… znaczy może ty byś jednak chciała…

— Ginny! Ginny! Szukałyśmy cię.

— Och, wybacz, Harry, ale nie bardzo rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść. Dziewczyny.

— Tak, dziewczyny. Okej. To do zobaczenia. Pogadamy innym razem.

No i po rozmowie. Jeśli ten bełkot można w ogóle nazwać rozmową. Miał wrażenie, że zawsze, kiedy musi załatwić coś ważnego, wszystkie siły sprzysięgają się przeciwko niemu. A już szczególnie to jego przeklęta zdolność do popadania w zakłopotanie.

**ooOoo**

— No, no, Potter. Twoja elokwencja mnie poraża. Zdaje się, że co roku pobijasz własny rekord kretynizmu.

— Zamknij się, Malfoy. Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Jestem Malfoyem, wyrażam swoją opinię bez pytania.

— I dziwisz się, że wszyscy uważają cię za aroganta. A teraz spadaj, nie mam ochoty na żadne inteligentne kłótnie.

— Bo inteligencja jest poza twoim zasięgiem, Potter. Nawet nie próbuj udawać, że jest inaczej, bo i tak nie uwierzę.

— Nie obchodzi mnie, w co wierzysz, a w co nie, Malfoy. Nie interesuje mnie twoja opinia na mój temat. Ani na jakikolwiek inny.

— Jakżeby inaczej. Święty Potter, nie mający nic wspólnego ze złym Draco Malfoyem. I właśnie dlatego przez ostatnie pięć lat wiecznie mnie atakowałeś.

— Ja cię atakowałem? Nie bądź śmieszny, Malfoy! To ty ciągle napadasz na mnie i na moich przyjaciół.

— Obrońca uciśnionych się znalazł. A jak przychodzi co do czego, to sam sprowadzasz kłopoty na wszystkich.

Tego już za wiele. Jak ta przeklęta fretka śmie przypominać mu o… o…

— Zamknij się, Malfoy. Zamknij się.

— Zabolało? I o to chodziło, Bliznowaty.

— Zaraz ciebie zaboli, fretko!

— Potter! Ty…

**ooOoo**

— Harry, jak mogłeś dać się sprowokować? Przecież wiesz, że Malfoyowi tylko o to chodziło…

— Wiem, Hermiono, wiem. Auć! Możesz być trochę ostrożniejsza?

— Nie, nie mogę. Gdybyś był mądrzejszy, nie musiałabym teraz opatrywać.

— Hermiono, daj mu już spokój. Widzisz, że nieźle oberwał.

— Sam się o to prosił, Ron. Tyle razy cię prosiłam, żebyś odpuścił sobie z tą obsesją na punkcie Malfoya.

Tak, Hermiona zawsze wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Poklepać po ramieniu, zrozumieć… Wiedział, że jest w tym momencie niesprawiedliwy, ale wściekłość na Malfoya wciąż kipiała w nim jak eliksir na pełnym ogniu. Trzeba jednak zacisnąć zęby, w końcu dziewczyna właśnie opatrywała mu rany.

— Tak, Hermiono, prosiłaś. Ale to wszystko przez niego! Gdyby nie wyśmiewał się z tego, że nie wyszła mi rozmowa z Ginny…

— Rozmawiałeś z Ginny? I jak ci poszło?

— Nie słyszałaś, Hermiono? Zawalił.

— Ron!

— No co? Przecież zawalił.

— Prawda, zawaliłem.

— Harry? Co jej powiedziałeś?

— No, ee… próbowałem jej powiedzieć, że Dean…

— Nie mów, że wplątałeś w to Deana?

— No… tak jakby.

— Harry, tak nie można.

Nie lubił tego potępiającego spojrzenia w wykonaniu Hermiony. Zawsze wtedy dopadały go wyrzuty sumienia.

— Chciałem… bo pomyślałem, że Dean też zasługuje…

— Rozumiem. Dean też jest na twojej liście, tak? Chciałeś załatwić dwie rzeczy za jednym zamachem?

— No właśnie. Myślałem o tym i stwierdziłem, że to będzie najlepsza rzecz, jaką mógłbym podarować Deanowi, szczególnie skoro nie mogę go wciągnąć do drużyny.

— Do drużyny?

— Tak. Dean co roku pojawia się na eliminacjach, ale nigdy nie udało mu się dostać. Wszyscy wiemy, że nie radzi sobie ze swoim lękiem wysokości i dlatego nie wychodzi mu na treningach. A skoro nie może być w drużynie, to… Z resztą i tak nic z tego nie wyszło. Przerwały nam jakieś koleżanki Ginny.

— No to pięknie…

— Nawet nie musisz nic mówić. Spróbuję następnym razem.

**ooOoo**

— Ginny!

— Harry! Byłeś w Trzech Miotłach? Widziałam tam Rona i Hermionę. Czemu nie jesteś z nimi?

— Ee… właśnie do nich idę. Dobrze, że cię widzę. Chciałem…

— Porozmawiać?

— Tak. Właśnie tak.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie o Deanie.

— Nie o Deanie? Nie, skąd. A coś się stało, Gin?

— Nie. Wkurzył mnie po prostu. Przepraszam, Harry, ale chwilowo nawet nie chcę słyszeć o chłopakach.

— Okej, nie chcesz rozmawiać. Rozumiem. Ee… w takim razie może pójdziesz ze mną do Rona i Hermiony?

— Nie, dzięki. Jeszcze bym skrzywdziła mojego kochanego braciszka. Idź sam, ja wracam do zamku. Cześć, Harry.

— Cześć, Gin.

**ooOoo**

— Harry, Ginny tu była.

— Wiem, spotkałem ją.

— Och…

— Nie pytaj.

Ron ostatnio nabawił się denerwującego zwyczaju kręcenia głową za każdym razem, kiedy Hermiona choćby wspomniała o Ginny. To było naprawdę irytujące.

**ooOoo**

— Dziś na pewno wygramy! Nie sądzisz, stary?

— Taa… ostatnie treningi szły nam świetnie, a drużyna Puchonów podobno nie jest w formie.

— No. Słyszałem, że Zachariasz Smith chorował przez ostatni tydzień. Będzie łatwy do pokonania.

— Tak. Ron, słuchaj, nie wiesz, jak tam Dean?

— Dean? O co pytasz? Przecież widziałeś go dziś rano w dormitorium.

— Tak, ale pytam, czy…

— Jasne. Tak, on i Ginny doszli już do porozumienia. To znaczy przynajmniej nie warczą na siebie na każdym kroku, a moja siostra nie ma ochoty walnąć w niego upiorogackiem, gdy tylko go zobaczy.

— Taa, to świetnie.

— Harry? Masz plan?

— Jasne. Aktualnie zamierzam wygrać mecz.

— A…

— Mecz, Ron. Idziemy.

Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej podczas meczu Ron powstrzyma się od tych sugestywnych spojrzeń. Wprowadzały go w zakłopotanie. Okropne zakłopotanie.

**ooOoo**

— Harry! To był doskonały mecz, nie sądzisz?

— Tak, było świetnie.

— Zmiażdżyliśmy ich doszczętnie. A Smith grał dziś fatalnie. Niezły fuks, Ron przynajmniej miał fory.

— Ginny, nie mów tak, to przecież twój brat. Poza tym jest naprawdę świetnym obrońcą. Wyrobił się z czasem.

— Taa.

— Ginny, ee… wracamy razem do Wieży? Chcę ci coś powiedzieć, a w pokoju wspólnym pewnie będzie impreza. Wiesz, hałas i w ogóle.

— Jasne, Harry, chodźmy. Słuchaj, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? Od jakiegoś czasu próbujesz i nie możesz tego z siebie wydusić. O co chodzi?

Okej, tym razem musi się udać. Zbierze się w sobie i załatwi to, co sobie obiecał. W końcu porządnie się namyślał, zanim w ogóle postanowił, że spróbuje.

— O nas. Chodzi o nas, Gin.

— O nas? Harry, posłuchaj, ja…

— Poczekaj, Ginny, daj mi powiedzieć, proszę.

— W porządku. Słucham, Harry.

— Wiesz, że zawsze cię lubiłem, prawda? Odkąd cię poznałem, stałaś się dla mnie jak siostra. Zawsze bardzo cię ceniłem, uważałem za świetną dziewczynę. Silną, pełną życia, radosną i taką… ee… pozytywną. — Świetnie, jeszcze chwila, a zacznie wychwalać jej oczy jak gwiazdy. Nie do końca o to mu chodziło. — W każdym razie…

— Harry…

— Czekaj. W każdym razie chcę powiedzieć, że zawsze cię ceniłem… — Czyżby się powtarzał? — i zależy mi bardzo na twojej przyjaźni. Wiesz, że kiedyś… jakiś czas temu bardzo mi się podobałaś. To znaczy nie, żebyś teraz mi się nie podobała, tylko że…

Dlaczego się śmiała? Czy w tym, co mówił, było coś śmiesznego? No dobrze, wiedział, że jest śmieszny. W dodatku czuł, że się wściekle czerwieni, a to bynajmniej nie poprawiało sytuacji.

— Harry, chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem cudowna i że chcesz być moim przyjacielem i bratem, ale nie chłopakiem, tak?

Czy on był aż tak bardzo przewidywalny?

— Ee… tak, właśnie. Wybacz, Ginny, wiem, że ty zawsze… przynajmniej kiedyś…

— W porządku, Harry. Fakt, szalałam za tobą przez kilka lat, ale wiedziałam, że jestem dla ciebie jak siostra. I myślę, że to lepiej.

— A Dean?

— To znaczy? O czym mówisz?

— Bo wiesz… Deanowi chyba bardzo na tobie zależy.

— Wiem, Harry. Kiedy się posprzeczaliśmy i zerwaliśmy ze sobą, pomyślałam, że nie mogę z nim być, bo coś mi nie pasuje. Nawet nie wiedziałam dokładnie co. Ale teraz… od kiedy nie ma go przy mnie, czuję się jakoś dziwnie.

— Gin, to że się kłócicie, nie znaczy, że do siebie nie pasujecie. W każdym związku zdarzają się konflikty. Trzeba się dotrzeć.

— Harry? Czy to aby na pewno ty? Zapisałeś sobie jakieś myśli Hermiony?

— Ee…

— Och, przepraszam, nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Ale masz rację. Porozmawiam z Deanem. Spróbujemy. Może to dobry pomysł.

— Na pewno, Ginny. Na pewno.

— A wracając do ciebie… O nie, nie krzyw się tak, mam ci coś do powiedzenia. Tobie potrzebny jest ktoś silny, z kim mógłbyś nie tylko polatać na miotle czy popatrzeć sobie w oczy, ale ktoś stanowczy, kto będzie miał odwagę ci się przeciwstawić, pokłócić się. I przede wszystkim potrzebujesz kogoś, kto będzie z tobą dla ciebie samego. Dla Harry'ego Pottera, nie dla Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Dlatego, Harry… Harry, tutaj jestem, słuchasz mnie? — Tak, słuchał. Po prostu znowu ten idiota… — Harry! Posłuchaj, jako twoja siostra ostrzegam cię, żebyś uważał, gdy będziesz wybierać drugą połówkę.

— Wiesz, zawsze mogę uprzedzić ewentualną kandydatkę, że sprawdzisz jej prawdziwe intencje.

— Obawiam się, że jak wspomnisz o mnie, większość ucieknie ze strachu.

— No dzięki. Potrzebna więc nie tylko szczera, ale i odważna.

— Nie to miałam na myśli, przecież wiesz!

Jak dobrze było tak iść ramię w ramię i śmiać się razem. Bez uczucia zażenowania i skrępowania. Jak z prawdziwą siostrą.

— Harry, a co powiesz na Hermionę?

— Zwariowałaś? Chcesz, żebym w wieku dwudziestu lat nie wychodził na krok z biblioteki? Poza tym Hermiona jest cudowną przyjaciółką. Nie zniósłbym, gdyby jakaś kłótnia w związku spowodowała, że straciłbym nie tylko dziewczynę, ale i wieloletnią przyjaciółkę.

— Masz rację. Z resztą, wybacz, ale Hermionie też przydałby się ktoś stanowczy i silny. Nie za bardzo, bo by się pozabijali, ale mimo wszystko…

Tak, Ginny była doskonałą siostrą. To dobrze, że tak miało zostać. A jego humoru dzisiejszego dnia nie zepsuje już nic. Nawet ten kretyn, Malfoy, którego przed chwilą mijali, opierającego się o kolumnę i przysłuchującego się ich rozmowie z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

**ooOoo**

— Harry, gdzie byłeś tyle czasu? Już myśleliśmy, że znów wdałeś się w jakąś bójkę ze Ślizgonami. Widzieliśmy Malfoya, jak kręcił się po drugim piętrze.

— Nic się nie stało, Hermiono. Byłem z Ginny.

— Och… rozmawiałeś z nią w końcu?

— Jasne, że rozmawiał. Spójrz na moją siostrę. Ślini się do Deana, a wygląda, jakby ktoś podarował jej górę złota.

— Widzę, Ron. I nie śmiej się z niej. Po prostu jest szczęśliwa. Harry, a ty? Jak się czujesz?

— Ulżyło mi. Dobrze wiedzieć, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi i że nie muszę się martwić, że ją zranię. I cieszę się, że jej związek z Deanem ma szanse.

— Tak, nieźle się spisałeś.

— No, akurat ta sprawa z Deanem… ja raczej bardziej bym zaszkodził niż pomógł, ale na szczęście Ginny jest mądrą dziewczyną. No i jak widać, udało się. Choć nie powinienem zaliczać tego sobie.

— Ależ powinieneś, Harry. To wspaniale, że udało ci się porozmawiać z Ginny. Jestem pewna, że bez ciebie ona i Dean jeszcze długo by krążyli koło siebie, zanim odważyliby się ze sobą porozmawiać.

— Być może. A wiesz, Hermiono? Ginny zaproponowała, żebym spróbował chodzenia z tobą.

— Co takiego? Harry, nie mówisz chyba poważnie? Przepraszam cię, Harry, ale wiesz… Jesteś dla mnie jak brat… nie chciałabym… to znaczy… ja…

— Jak to dobrze czasami usłyszeć, że nie tylko ja wpadam w zakłopotanie. Hermiono, ty się czerwienisz.

— Wcale się nie czerwienię. Ron, przestań rechotać! Nie potrzebuję żadnego chłopaka.

— A mnie się wydaje, że jednak byś…

— Ron!

— Harry, ratuj! Hermiona w amoku!

— Ronald!

— Aaa!

**3. Hagridzie, ten spacer to świetny pomysł**

— Hermiono, chyba oszalałaś! Czy ty chcesz mnie pozbawić życia w połowie roku szkolnego?

— Harry, nikt nie powiedział, że będzie łatwo. O to chodzi w tej zabawie.

— Zabawie!

— Prychanie na nic ci się nie zda. Poza tym, wiesz, że Hagrid wciąż jest na nas zły. Zrobiliśmy mu przykrość tym, że nie kontynuujemy jego zajęć.

— Tylko dlaczego to ja mam nadstawiać karku? Samotnie?

— Nie przesadzaj, Harry. Sam zdecydowałeś, że tym razem to będzie Hagrid. A jesteś przecież jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Na pewno by się ucieszył, gdybyś…

— Dobrze, dobrze, Hermiono. Już, niech ci będzie. Ale jesteś pewna, że ty i Ron nie możecie mi towarzyszyć?

— Nie, nie możemy. Ron jak zwykle zostawił wszystkie zadania na ostatnią chwilę i obiecałam, że mu pomogę. Nie rób takiej nieszczęśliwej miny. Idź do Hagrida, póki mamy jeszcze wolne. Kiedy zaczną się lekcje, znów nie będzie czasu, a popołudniami nie będzie ci wolno wychodzić z zamku.

— No dobrze, pójdę. Ale jak potem znowu będziesz musiała mnie leczyć, to będzie twoja wina. Nie mam zamiaru narażać się pani Pomfrey, opowiadając jej o tym pomyśle…

— Spokojnie, Harry, w razie czego mam jeszcze trochę wyciągu ze szczuroszczeta.

— Fantastycznie. Dzięki za pocieszenie.

**ooOoo**

— Hermiono, dobrze, że jesteś. Ratuj.

— Harry? Gdzie byłeś? Myślałam, że poszedłeś do Hagrida.

— Tak, idę zaraz, ale chciałem spytać… Nie patrz tak na mnie, Hermiono, co ci jest? Z czego się śmiejesz?

— Harry, co zrobiłeś ze swoim ubraniem?

No świetnie, pewnie wygląda teraz jak jakieś zdechłe różowe… coś.

— Nic takiego. To tylko eksperyment Colina.

— Eksperyment?

— Tak. Kazałaś mi pójść do skrzydła szpitalnego po eliksir pieprzowy zanim wybiorę się do Hagrida, więc poszedłem, ale nawet tam nie dotarłem, bo spotkałem Colina. Eksperymentował z jakimś zaklęciem i zanim zdążyłem się obejrzeć, już wyglądałem tak. No i co się szczerzysz, Ron. Jak chcesz, to mogę zawołać Colina, na pewno chętnie wypróbuje zaklęcie i na tobie.

— Nie, dzięki, stary. Ale wyglądasz tak… tak…

— Ani słowa. Hermiono, ty też?

— Przepraszam cię, Harry, ale wyglądasz jak… jak… Marceli.

— Kto taki?

— No, taki szpak.

— Co takiego?

— No, pta…

— Hermiono, wiem, co to jest szpak. Ale dlaczego Marceli? I w ogóle to kojarzę ci się z ptakiem?

— Harry, Marceli to taki szpak z polskiej bajki, którą kiedyś oglądałam. Nazywała się właśnie _Marceli Szpak _czy coś podobnego i ten Marceli był taki różowy i miał biało-czarną muszkę, i w ogóle był taki… podobny do ciebie.

— Dzięki, Hermiono. Wiedziałem, że mogę liczyć na zrozumienie.

— Przepraszam cię, Harry, ale uważam, że wyglądasz słodko.

— Ja ci dam słodko! Lepiej zamień to z powrotem na moje ubranie, zanim ktoś mnie zobaczy. Już i tak musiałem się kryć przed Malfoyem w tamtym korytarzu.

— Malfoy? Malfoy tu jest?

— Ron, daj spokój. Chyba mnie nie widział, bo już by tu był i się nabijał. I nawet nie próbujcie powtarzać tego o tym całym… Marcelim. Może i Malfoya tu nie ma, ale jeśli ktoś inny to usłyszy…

— Nikogo tu nie ma, nikt na pewno nie usłyszy. Harry, nie wpadaj w paranoję.

— Nie wpadam, ale Hermiono, błagam, zrób coś z tym.

— No dobrze, Harry, dobrze.

— Dzięki. To ja zaraz pójdę do tego Hagrida. Ale jesteście pewni, że…

— Nie, Harry, nie możemy z tobą pójść.

— Dzięki, przyjaciele.

**ooOoo**

Wiedział, że to nie był dobry pomysł. Ba! To był beznadziejny pomysł. Beznadziejny i niebezpieczny. Co prawda, Hagrid był wniebowzięty, kiedy przyszedł do niego i powiedział, po co go odwiedził. Widać, że już sam pomysł udobruchał olbrzyma i sprawił, że ten zapomniał o tym, że był na niego zły. To był jeden plus. Jedyny, tak właściwie.

— Czekajcie! Gdzie tak pędzicie, głupie! Stójcie!

O! Posłuchały… Tylko dlaczego? To było mocno podejrzane, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przez ostatnie pół godziny całe te luno… lunaboki… lunabaje… czy jak one się tam nazywały według Hagrida zupełnie nie reagowały na jego krzyki i pędziły po błoniach na złamanie karku. Całe szczęście, że udało mu się przynajmniej skłonić je do zmiany kierunku, kiedy tylko zobaczył, że ruszają w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. A teraz od razu się zatrzymały…

— No, nareszcie. Ale co… co robicie? Hej!

Świetnie, jeszcze tylko mu brakowało, żeby zaczęły latać w kółko. A niech to! Te ich cztery nogi zaraz zaplątają się w jego własne i…

—Aaach!

**ooOoo**

— Hagridzie, wróciliśmy!

— Och, Harry, wspaniale! Tak się cieszę, że z nimi wyszedłeś. Na pewno bardzo się ucieszyły.

— O tak, w to nie wątpię…

— Co mówisz?

— Nie, nic takiego.

— Harry, nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Tak se myślę, nie powinieneś odpoczywać w te święta, skoro już zostałeś w zamku? Co ty tam wyrabiałeś ostatnio, że wyglądasz tak marnie?

Gdyby mógł, popukałby się w czoło, uświadamiając gajowemu, że wyprowadzanie na spacer jego ukochanych kreatur bynajmniej nie wpływało zbyt dobrze na zdrowie. Miał jednak dość przyzwoitości, by nie sprawiać swojemu przyjacielowi po raz kolejny takiej przykrości. Zakłopotany uśmiech musiał wystarczyć za całą odpowiedź.

— Harry? Dobrze się czujesz? Wejdź na herbatkę.

— A jak sądzisz, półgłówku? Jak ten kretyn ma się czuć po godzinie niańczenia tych twoich bestii?

— Malfoy, co ty tutaj robisz?

— Panie Malfoy, jak się pan zwraca do nauczyciela?

— Jak mi się podoba. Już nie chodzę na te durne zajęcia, więc nic mnie nie obchodzi, co sobie pomyśli taki potwór. A ty, Potter, podziękowałbyś przynajmniej. Powiedziałem tylko to, czego ty nie miałeś odwagi powiedzieć.

— Ja ci zaraz dam podziękowanie, przeklęta fretko! Nie masz prawa nikogo obrażać, a już na pewno nie Hagrida!

— Niewdzięcznik z ciebie, Potter!

— Ja ci…

— Zostaw, Harry. Nie warto se nerwów strzępić.

— Ale Hagridzie…

— Słuchaj swojego ukochanego nauczyciela, Potter. Dobrze ci radzi.

— Jeszcze popamiętasz, Malfoy.

— Nie mogę się doczekać, Bliznowaty.

Dlaczego ten kretyn musiał zawsze się tak uśmiechać, jakby był panem całego świata? Dlaczego wszystko uchodziło mu płazem? I dlaczego, do wszystkich diabłów, teraz spokojnie sobie odchodzi, śmiejąc się tryumfująco?

— Hagridzie, on cię obraził! Dlaczego nie dałeś mu szlabanu? Albo chociaż nie odjąłeś punktów?

— To nie ma sensu, Harry. Malfoy już taki jest i nic go nie zmieni. Nawet tysiąc szlabanów. Nie powinieneś tak się nim przejmować. Chodź lepiej do chatki. Kieł na pewno na nas czeka.

— Hagridzie, ja naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, że mogłem wyjść na spacer z luna… ee…

— Lunaballami. Wiem, Harry, wiem. A teraz do środka.

**ooOoo**

— Malfoy!

— Stęskniłeś się, Potter? A dopiero co się widzieliśmy. Nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż tak…

— Zamknij się, Malfoy! Jak śmiesz obrażać Hagrida! Myślisz, że jest gorszy od ciebie?

— Ja nie myślę, Potter. Ja to wiem. I choć to wielkie osiągnięcie, muszę przyznać, że ten stuknięty gajowy jest gorszy nawet od ciebie.

— Myślisz, że Hagrid jest zły… On przynajmniej nie siedzi w Azkabanie.

— Milcz, Potter! Milcz, bo…

— Bo co? Zabijesz mnie?

Nie miał pojęcia, że zazwyczaj blada twarz Malfoya może aż tak zszarzeć. Nawet mu do głowy nie przyszło, że Ślizgon może skamienieć pod wpływem jednego zdania. A już tym bardziej nie przypuszczał, że on sam poczuje na ten widok wyrzuty sumienia.

— Chętnie bym to zrobił, Potter, uwierz mi. Ale chwilowo mam coś ciekawszego do zrobienia.

— Ciekawe co. Pewnie masz jakieś spotkanie ze swoimi kumplami śmierciożercami.

Cholera, dlaczego brnął w to dalej? Mimo że widział, jak Malfoy blednie coraz bardziej. A przecież to nie tak miało być. Boże Narodzenie, sowy…

— Może tak, może nie. Nie wtrącaj się w moje życie, Potter.

Bardzo chciał roześmiać się ironicznie na ten komentarz. Tak jakby Malfoy nigdy nie wtrącał się w jego życie… Ale jakoś nie mógł. Dziwny wyraz twarzy Ślizgona skutecznie go powstrzymywał.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia patrzył, jak jego wróg odchodzi spokojnie, nie pozwalając mu się zemścić.

**4. Hermiono, przecież to Ślizgon!**

— Co jest grane, stary?

— Co? Mówiłeś coś?

— Od pół godziny wpatrujesz się bezmyślnie w tę książkę i wzdychasz jak zakochana dziewczyna. O co chodzi?

— Hermiona. Od trzech dni się do mnie nie odzywa.

— Jak to się nie odzywa? Przecież rozmawia z nami normalnie.

— Tak, ale tylko, jak my zaczniemy rozmowę. Nie zauważyłeś?

— No dobra, nie odzywa się. No i co się przejmujesz? Spoko, przejdzie jej. Przecież ona często ma humory, szczególnie ostatnio, i w końcu daje sobie spokój. Z resztą zawsze ty możesz się do niej odezwać i już. Jest dobrze wychowana, na pewno odpowie.

Niesamowite. Ron zawsze brał wszystko tak po prostu, bezproblemowo. A on naprawdę bardzo martwił się obecną sytuacją pomiędzy nim a Hermioną. Od początku roku dziewczyna bardzo przeżywała to, że to właśnie on na każdej lekcji eliksirów okazuje się lepszy od niej, i to w dodatku nie dzięki swoim umiejętnościom. Podejrzewał, że to był główny powód tego, że przestała się do niego odzywać i omijała go szerokim łukiem, kiedy tylko nie wyglądało to na zbyt ostentacyjnie wyrażaną złość.

Zastanawiał się, co mógłby zrobić, żeby chociaż trochę ułagodzić wściekłą przyjaciółkę. Już wcześniej zapowiedział jej przecież, że nie odda starego podręcznika do eliksirów, a żaden inny sposób na przełamanie niechęci Hermiony nie przychodził mu do głowy.

— Skoro tak ci przeszkadzają jej humory, to może znajdź jej chłopaka? To na pewno rozładuje jej napięcie.

— O, zapewne. Hermiona na pewno postanowi pozbyć się swojego napięcia, mordując mnie z zimną krwią, jak się tylko zorientuje, co planuję.

— No to weź poszukaj w podręczniku Księcia. Może tam jest jakiś przepis na eliksir miłosny.

— Super. Do morderstwa z premedytacją dokładamy tortury. I pewnie jeszcze wywalenie ze szkoły. Ron, czy ty aby na pewno chcesz, żeby Hermiona znów się z nami przyjaźniła? Przecież jeśli dowiedziałaby się, że skorzystałem z podręcznika, by ją z kimś zeswatać… Nawet nie mogę o tym myśleć.

**ooOoo**

— O czym myślisz, Harry? Wiesz, ostatnio nam coś nie wyszło, nie?

Nie wyszło to mało powiedziane… Ich misternie ułożony plan mający na celu bliższe zapoznanie Hermiony z Ernie'em Macmillanem nie wypalił. Ron wszystko wtedy dokładnie wykalkulował, a nawet podjął się niebezpiecznego zadania potrącenia Hermiony niby przypadkiem, tak aby wpadła na stojącego obok Ernie'ego. Nie przewidział tylko, że tamtym korytarzem akurat przypałęta się jakiś Ślizgon. Przeklęty Zabini, nie dość, że się wkurzył, to jeszcze po raz kolejny nazwał Hermionę szlamą. Szkoda tylko, że McGonagall miała dyżur w tamtym skrzydle. Zabini pożałowałby, że w ogóle nauczył się mówić.

— Mało powiedziane nie wyszło. Hermiona była wściekła. A może Ernie to był zły wybór? Co myślisz, Ron?

— Nie, Harry, Ernie jest idealny. Pomyśl. Facet porządny, nie lata za dziewczynami, inteligentny, z manierami… może czasami z tym przesadza, ale w sumie jest okej, no nie? A przede wszystkim, jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, ciągle przesiaduje w bibliotece. Czyli jest dokładnie taki, jakiego potrzebuje Hermiona.

— Wiesz, ja się coraz bardziej zaczynam zastanawiać, czy ona aktualnie w ogóle potrzebuje jakiegoś chłopaka.

— Jasne, że potrzebuje! A która dziewczyna nie potrzebuje faceta? Spójrz na Ginny. Miała dwanaście lat, a nie mówiła o nikim innym, tylko o tobie. A teraz? W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy miała całe stado śliniących się na jej widok chłopaków…

— Ron, skoro uważasz dwóch chłopaków za stado, to ja nie chcę myśleć, co byś powiedział o Smisie. Wybacz, ale te tabuny dziewcząt łażące za nim jak chichoczące cienie to jak byś nazwał? Z resztą, Ginny to porządna dziewczyna, więc dałbyś jej wreszcie spokój, zazdrosny braciszku. Mówiliśmy o Hermionie.

— Dobra, dobra. Znalazł się obrońca uciśnionych dziewic… Chyba dziewic… Mam nadzieję. Bo jak nie…

— Ron! Hermiona.

— Co? Gdzie? A tak, Hermiona. Słuchaj więc, mam plan. Musi się udać.

**ooOoo**

— Hermiono, mogłabyś mi pomóc?

— O co chodzi, Harry?

— Nie, o nic takiego. Tylko wiesz, Malfoy…

— Harry, już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Daj sobie spokój z tą obsesją na jego punkcie, bo…

— Właśnie mam taki zamiar, tylko potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

— Słucham?

— To, co słyszałaś. Mam zamiar dać sobie spokój z Malfoyem, a nawet, wyobraź sobie, być dla niego miły. Ale nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo. Tylko do świąt. W każdym razie, mam taki projekt… Wiesz dobrze, że od kłótni z Malfoyem jestem uzależniony, w związku z czym muszę to uzależnienie czymś zastąpić.

— Pouczymy się? No co? Przecież to dobry sposób na oddalenie od siebie złych myśli…

No tak, cała Hermiona. Ale jemu bynajmniej nie o to chodziło.

— Nie do końca o tym myślałem, Hermiono.

— Harry, jeśli znowu chodzi ci o tego rzekomego Księcia…

— O to też nie. Chodź, wytłumaczę ci po drodze.

No dobrze, nie protestowała za bardzo, więc nie jest źle. Może nawet się uda. Bo jak nie, to zabije Rona za te jego fantastyczne pomysły.

— Hermiono, jak już mówiłem, mam zamiar trzymać się z daleka od Malfoya, przynajmniej w miarę możliwości. Przez ostatnie tygodnie nie dawałaś mi z tym spokoju, więc dobrze, niech ci będzie. Ale w zamian chcę, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobiła. Rozmawiałem ostatnio z kilkoma osobami z GD. Wszystkim brakuje spotkań. Ja… mówiłem, że nie ma potrzeby prowadzenia dalszych zajęć, bo przecież wtedy chodziło o wyrwanie się spod zakazów Umbridge. A jej już nie ma. Ale ludzie wciąż… wiesz… Luna powiedziała mi ostatnio, że na tych spotkaniach czuła się, jakby miała przyjaciół… To takie…

— Wiem, Luna potrafi zawstydzić człowieka swoją szczerością.

— Właśnie.

Właściwie to on też tęsknił za GD. Tylko że teraz miał tyle na głowie, że brakowało mu czasu, by o tym myśleć. Ale Ron miał rację, ci ludzie zasługiwali na coś więcej.

— Dlatego pomyślałem, że może udałoby się coś dla nich zorganizować. Nie kolejne spotkania Gwardii, wiesz, ile mamy teraz nauki… w dodatku quidditch i te spotkania z Dumbledore'em… sama rozumiesz. Ale może znalazłoby się coś, co mogliby robić, tak żeby przy okazji zrobić coś pożytecznego dla Zakonu… dla nas.

— Harry, czemu mam wrażenie, że ciągle mówimy o Malfoyu?

Dlaczego ona zawsze dochodzi do tak oskarżających wniosków…

— Hermiono, miało nie być o Malfoyu, prawda? I nie mówię o nim, tylko o Ślizgonach. W ogóle. Słuchaj, rozmawiałem z Ronem i pomyśleliśmy, że powinniśmy mieć na nich oko. Nie wiadomo, czy czegoś nie knują. W końcu ich rodzice to śmierciożercy.

— Harry, chcesz prosić członków GD, żeby śledzili Ślizgonów? To niebezpieczne.

— Nie, nie chcę, żeby za nimi chodzili. Przynajmniej nie do końca. Po prostu pomyślałem, że mogliby się im przyglądać. Tak na korytarzach. Żeby mieli poczucie, że coś robią. Poza tym, nie chciałbym, żeby znowu coś się komuś stało z powodu moich wymysłów…

— Harry…

— Chodźmy, czekają na nas w bibliotece.

**ooOoo**

— Ron, Ernie, jesteśmy.

— Witaj, Hermiono. Cześć, Harry.

— Harry, Ernie zaofiarował się, że mógłby zbierać informacje w swoim domu. Pomyślałem też, że Luna mogłaby zająć się Krukonami. A Hermiona mogłaby co jakiś czas spotykać się z Ernie'em i analizować pozyskane informacje. No, a ja z Luną. Co ty na to?

Cóż za delikatność, Ron. Fantastycznie.

— Ee, super. W takim razie siadamy i zaczynamy. Może uda nam się wymyślić coś sensownego. Hermiono, nie patrz, proszę, tak sceptycznie. Chcemy tylko zobaczyć, czy coś by z tego wyszło. Mamy nadzieję, że nam pomożesz.

— Jasne. Ale, Harry… twoja wymówka z Malfoyem była idiotyczna. I tak wiem, że za nic w świecie nie dasz sobie z nim spokoju.

**ooOoo**

— Nie ma mowy! Nie zgadzam się! Nie, Harry, wysłuchajcie mnie uważnie. Czy którykolwiek z was pomyślał tak naprawdę, co my robimy? Dyrektor mówi o zaufaniu i integracji międzydomowej, a my przy każdej okazji oskarżamy pierwszego z brzegu Ślizgona o współpracę ze śmierciożercami.

— Hermiono, ale przecież oni naprawdę…

— Milcz, Ron. Tylko dlatego, że większość śmierciożerców była w Slytherinie, nie oznacza, że wszyscy są źli. Nie wolno nam tak generalizować. Czy ktokolwiek może powiedzieć, że zna jakiegoś Ślizgona?

— Oczywiście. Malfoy na ten przykład…

— Harry. Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę dzisiaj o Malfoyu, to przysięgam, wykradnę ci podręcznik i spalę. Ja się pytam, czy znamy jakiegoś Ślizgona tak _naprawdę_. Jego charakter, pasje, poglądy. Oczywiście, że nie znamy, bo zawsze uważaliśmy, że oni są źli i już. I wiem, Ron, wiem, że zawsze się ze mnie wyśmiewali i szydzili, nazywali szlamą… ale przecież nie wszyscy. Nie wiemy, co oni myślą, więc nie mamy prawa ich oceniać.

— Hermiono, spokojnie. Sądzę, że moglibyśmy o tym podyskutować bez niepotrzebnych, przykrych słów. Uważam, że spokój i kultura to klucz do owocnej rozmowy.

To chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł, Ernie… Jeśli próbował ratować sytuację i przy okazji zwrócić na siebie uwagę Hermiony, to mu nie wyszło. No, może i zwrócił na siebie jej uwagę. Popatrzyła na niego wzrokiem wściekłego bazyliszka. Nie, Ernie jednak stanowczo nie nadaje się na towarzystwo dla Hermiony.

— Jeśli chcecie to zrobić, to proszę bardzo. Ale beze mnie.

**ooOoo**

— Co to było? Hermiona zachowywała się, jakby…

— Ron, ona po prostu nienawidzi, gdy się kogoś ocenia z góry. Wie, że taka ocena może skrzywdzić. Nie zauważyłeś tego? Hermiona zawsze mnie broniła, kiedy usłyszała, że Ślizgoni czy ktokolwiek mówi coś niezgodnego z prawdą na mój temat. A wszystko dlatego, że ci ludzie mnie nie znają. Nie wiedzą, jaki jestem, i nawet nie chcą się dowiedzieć.

— No i prawidłowo, że cię broni, nie? Co oni sobie wyobrażają, że mogą kogoś szkalować, nic o nim nie wiedząc. I tacy są Ślizgoni…

— I tacy też my jesteśmy, Ron. Hermiona powiedziała prawdę. My też oskarżamy Ślizgonów o wszystko, a czy tak naprawdę znamy któregoś z nich?

— Oczywiście, i już o tym mówiłem. Każdy wie, że większość czarnoksiężników była w Slytherinie.

— Masz rację, większość. Ale nie wszyscy. Pamiętasz? Glizdogon też okazał się tym złym. A był w Gryffindorze. Hermiona ma rację. Oceniamy Ślizgonów przez pryzmat tego, że są Ślizgonami. A czy komukolwiek z nas przyszło kiedyś do głowy zastanowić się, jacy oni są? Każdy z osobna, nie jako dom…

— Harry, przypominam ci, że to ty ciągle gadasz o Malfoyu…

— Wiem, Ron. Nie wypieram się tego. Mam obsesję na punkcie Malfoya. Zwykle twierdziłem, że on jest równie zły, jak jego ojciec. Może nawet gorszy. Nienawidzimy się. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie widzę racji Hermiony. Wiesz, czasami sobie myślę, że chciałbym umieć patrzeć na wszystko tak jak ona…

— Harry? A co to znaczy „zwykle twierdziłem"?

— Co?

— Powiedziałeś, że „zwykle twierdziłeś", że Malfoy jest zły. Dlaczego zwykle i dlaczego mówisz w czasie przeszłym?

— Wcale nie, zdawało ci się.

— Ale…

— Ron, zdawało ci się.

— No dobra, zdawało mi się. Powiedzmy. A Harry, widziałeś w bibliotece tego Zabiniego? Patrzył na nas tak jakoś… brr, nie wiem. Ale chyba słyszał, co mówiła Hermiona.

— Może słyszał. Ale to co? Przecież nie wykorzysta tego przeciwko niej. W końcu ich broniła, jakby nie było.

— Taa…

**ooOoo**

— Panno Granger, może opowie nam pani co nieco o swoich preferencjach szkolnych? Mam na myśli lekcje. Jak dotąd zauważyłem, że jest pani doskonałą uczennicą, wszyscy nauczyciele to potwierdzają.

— Ekhm, dziękuję, panie profesorze. Bardzo lubię poszerzać swoje horyzonty i wszystkie przedmioty wydają mi się ważne. Najbardziej jednak fascynują mnie transmutacja i runy. Oba wymagają niezwykłej precyzji i są bardzo skomplikowanymi dziedzinami magii, a ja lubię wyzwania.

— Och, to wspaniale, panno Granger, wspaniale. Jak dotąd spotkałem niewielu uczniów, którzy tak bardzo przykładali się do wszystkich przedmiotów, a jeszcze mniej takich, których naprawdę interesowała transmutacja. Rzeczywiście, to bardzo wymagający przedmiot. Pan Zabini może to potwierdzić, prawda, Blaise?

— Erm, tak, panie profesorze.

O co chodzi Slughornowi? Od kiedy na ostatnim spotkaniu Klubu Ślimaka zaczął się bardzo interesować Hermioną, cały czas miał wrażenie, że facet czegoś od niej chce…

— Właśnie. Panno Granger, nie wiem, czy profesor McGonagall coś państwu wspominała, ale… Pani profesor ma nadzieję, że choć kilkoro z was podejdzie do egzaminów końcowych z transmutacji i zaliczy je z doskonałymi wynikami. Pomyślałem sobie, że może pani i pan Zabini mogliby wykonać dla mnie pewien projekt. Związany oczywiście częściowo z transmutacją. To mogłoby rozszerzyć waszą wiedzę z tego zakresu i na pewno zapunktowalibyście u profesor McGonagall, a mnie przyda się pomoc. Co wy na to?

Chyba sobie żartuje! Hermiona współpracująca ze Ślizgonem? Nie, to niemożliwe! Przecież ona i tak nigdy się na to nie zgodzi. To byłoby…

— Oczywiście, profesorze Slughorn. Z przyjemnością panu pomogę.

Zwariowała…

— Doskonale, panno Granger! A co pan powie, panie Zabini? Miałby pan wspaniałą okazję popracować z tą czarującą młodą damą.

— Tak, profesorze. Oczywiście.

Zgodził się. Co tu jest grane, na Merlina?

**ooOoo**

— Hermiono, czyś ty oszalała? Zgodziłaś się pracować z tym Ślizgonem?

— Harry, to przecież tylko głupi projekt. Mnie _zależy_ na dobrym zaliczeniu transmutacji, a poza tym, co w tym złego, że będę współpracować z Zabinim?

— To Ślizgon!

— No i? Mam ci przypomnieć, co mówiłam na temat nienawiści do Ślizgonów?

— Ale…

— Chcę to zrobić i koniec. Poza tym mam nadzieję, że w ten sposób ty i Ron przejrzycie na oczy i zrozumiecie, że Ślizgoni to też ludzie.

**ooOoo**

— Ron, ani słowa na temat Zabiniego.

— Ale… Hermiono… jak on cię traktuje? Bardzo cię obraża?

— Nie, Ron, my _pracujemy_, a nie ubliżamy sobie.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że traktuje cię dobrze?

— No… dobrze to może za dużo powiedziane. Ale jest w porządku. Nie kłócimy się ani nic takiego. W ogóle to staramy się trzymać spraw projektu i nie schodzić na drażliwe tematy.

— W ogóle? Nie uwierzę.

— Prawdę mówiąc, to zdarzyło się raz czy dwa, że się posprzeczaliśmy, ale na szczęście jesteśmy dorosłymi ludźmi i potrafimy się powstrzymać, kiedy trzeba.

— Żartujesz.

— Dlaczego miałabym żartować, Harry?

— No bo to…

— Harry, ja ci poważnie proponuję. Naprawdę postaraj się pogadać czasami z Malfoyem bez rzucania się sobie do gardeł, to zobaczysz, że pokojowa rozmowa nie boli.

— A jednak zwariowałaś.

— Dzięki, zawsze wiedziałam, że mnie rozumiecie.

— Hermiono, nie obrażaj się. Przecież wiesz, że tylko się o ciebie martwimy…

— Więc zacznijcie się martwić o siebie.

— Herm…

**ooOoo**

— Potter.

— Malfoy.

— Słyszałem, że twoja szlamowata przyjaciółeczka postanowiła zawrzeć pokój ze Ślizgonami. I co ty na to, Bliznowaty? Jak ci się podobają nowe preferencje ukochanej szlamy?

— Nie nazywaj jej tak, Malfoy. A jak tam twój patronus? Wciąż mgiełka?

— Odwal się, Potter.

— Nawzajem, Malfoy.

Cholera, dlaczego ta fretka zawsze musi go tak denerwować. Czuje się zirytowany już na samą myśl o Malfoyu, a co dopiero kiedy go zobaczy. Ale mimo to poczuł coś dziwnego. Znowu to zrobił. Znów przypomniał Malfoyowi o patronusie i po raz kolejny zobaczył w jego oczach ten błysk. Ten sam, który niepokoił go już od jakiegoś czasu.

— Malfoy. Hermiona mówi, że Zabini jest wobec niej w porządku. Cieszę się, bo inaczej musiałbym rozkwasić mu nos.

— Nie zdążyłbyś nawet wyciągnąć różdżki, Potter.

— Wcale bym jej nie potrzebował.

— Mugolski bandyta.

— Miło mi. Malfoy, Hermiona powiedziała również, że powinienem spróbować normalnej rozmowy z tobą.

— Chyba cię pogięło, Potter. Nawet nie myśl, że dam się wciągnąć w jakieś twoje gierki.

— Tak też myślałem. Miłego dnia, Malfoy.

— Byle jak najdalej od ciebie.

**ooOoo**

— Czy ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Przychodzę tu, proponuję Hermionie spacer… Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem, że dzięki temu nie będzie mnie męczyć o ten głupi szkic na zielarstwo… A tu ona mi mówi, że nie może iść, bo ma spotkanie z Zabinim! To znaczy, przepraszam, _z Blaise'em_.

— Ron, wariujesz. Nie przesadzaj, pewnie znowu siedzą w bibliotece nad tym projektem dla Slughorna.

— A właśnie że nie. Sprawdzałem.

— Ron! Szpiegujesz Hermionę?

— Ja… ee… chciałem się tylko upewnić, że jest bezpieczna. I w ogóle.

— Ron, gdyby Hermiona się dowiedziała, urwałaby ci głowę. Przecież już ci tyle razy mówiła, że wszystko z nią w porządku i że nie musimy się martwić.

— Wiem, ale…

— Nie ma żadnego ale, Ron. Daj Hermionie spokój. Jeśli jej to odpowiada, to jej sprawa. A teraz chodź. Chcę ci pokazać nową taktykę, którą opracowałem, a którą chciałbym wykorzystać podczas najbliższego meczu.

**ooOoo**

— Hej, Hermiono.

— Hej, Harry. I jak tam było u Hagrida? Spacer się udał?

— Co? A, tak… jak widać. Jestem wykończony, a nogi co chwila mi się plączą od tych przeklętych… nie wiem czego.

— Och, aż tak źle było? Hagrid chyba nie dał ci żadnych niebezpiecznych zwierząt pod opiekę?

— Nie, ale za to dał mi bestie, które co kilkanaście kroków rozpoczynały jakiś dziki taniec. A ja latałem za nimi po błoniach jak idiota, próbując wyplątać się ze smyczy. Jeszcze Malfoy się przypałętał…

— Ha ha, domyślam się! To musiały być lunaballe. One są bardzo pożyteczne i fakt, bardzo lubią tańczyć.

— Taa… chyba bardzo lubią tańczyć ze mną… Hej! A czy ty przypadkiem nie miałaś się uczyć z Ronem?

— Och… tak, tak, uczyliśmy się. Już skończyliśmy. To znaczy Ron prawie skończył pisać esej, a ja pomyślałam, że w takim razie skorzystam z okazji i skoczę do sowiarni wysłać kilka listów.

— Kilka? Przecież ty piszesz tylko do swoich rodziców.

— Tak, ale… erm, musiałam jeszcze coś załatwić.

— Aha.

— Och, nie patrz na mnie tak podejrzliwie. Lepiej już chodźmy, bo Ron znów gotów się podpisać jako Roonil Wazlib.

**ooOoo**

— Gdzie jest ta Hermiona? Ostatnio wiecznie gdzieś znika. Nie sądzisz, że to podejrzane, Harry?

— Taa, może po prostu ma dość wiecznego przesiadywania z nami i chce trochę odetchnąć.

— Może masz rację. Ale przynajmniej przestała się na nas boczyć za podręcznik Księcia. No, trochę. Chociaż, jak sobie przypomnę, jakie strzeliła nam kazanie…

— Lepiej nie przypominaj.

— No i gdzie ta Hermiona?

**ooOoo**

— Potter, jeśli szukasz swojej przyjaciółeczki, to może nawet mógłbym ci pomóc.

— Ty, Malfoy? Uważaj, bo uwierzę. Chyba że coś jej zrobiłeś razem z tymi swoimi koleżkami! Co, Malfoy? Przyznaj się.

— Potter, Potter, Potter. A myślałem, że jesteś inteligentniejszy. Czemu miałbym cię okłamywać? Przecież nawet nie ma tu nikogo, żeby to usłyszał. Z resztą jak mi nie wierzysz, wystarczy, że się przysłuchasz.

— Czemu?

— Och, kretynie, skup się!

— Malfoy!

— Skup się, powiedziałem.

— Zaraz… co to? Hermiona? Hermiona! Gdzieś ty ją… Chwila, czy to śmiech?

— Tysiąc punktów dla Gryffindoru, Potter.

— Odpieprz się, Malfoy. Dochodzi z boiska do quidditcha. Co Hermiona by tam robiła?

Świetnie, może i Malfoy powiedział mu, gdzie jest Hermiona, ale czy musiał teraz za nim leźć jak nadgorliwy pies? Nie potrzebował bynajmniej jego towarzystwa. Chciał się tylko przekonać, co tak bardzo rozśmieszyło Hermionę na boisku do quidditcha – w miejscu, które do tej pory uważała za plac morderczych bojów o małą idiotyczną piłeczkę. Więc co ona teraz…

— Na brodę Merlina.

— Ładnie skwitowane, Potter.

— Ona lata. Hermiona lata na miotle! Przecież ona ma lęk wysokości i nienawidzi mioteł!

— Widać, potrzebny był jej ktoś, kto zachowywałby się na miotle inaczej niż gryfońskie półgłówki i dałby jej porządny przykład.

— Malfoy, żartujesz sobie? Hermiona lata na jednej miotle z Zabinim. Z Zabinim! Ślizgonem! Mówi ci to coś?

— Zastanówmy się…

— Jeśli on ją zrzuci albo będzie próbował coś jej zrobić…

— Potter, mówił ci już ktoś, że masz paranoję? Poza tym, jakbyś nie zauważył, oboje świetnie się bawią. Chociaż jakby tak przez przypadek szlama zleciała z miotły, mógłbym śmiało powiedzieć, że to najszczęśliwszy dzień w tym roku. No, może w miesiącu.

— Malfoy!

— Możesz tu stać i się szczerzyć, Potter, jeśli chcesz. Ja spadam, bo nie mam zamiaru patrzeć, jak jakiś przypadkowy Ślizgon, który będzie tędy przechodził, dostanie zawału.

— Malfoy. Gryfonka, w dodatku z mugolskiej rodziny, właśnie urządza sobie przejażdżkę na miotle z jednym z twoich Ślizgonów. Nie rusza cię to?

— A powinno? Potter, może wy, Gryfoni, wyobrażacie sobie w tych waszych maleńkich móżdżkach, że za coś takiego powiesimy i Zabiniego, i tę szlamę. Jeśli tak, to droga wolna. Ale mnie to nic nie obchodzi.

— Nie?

— Potter, Zabini może sobie robić, co tylko chce, dopóki nie wtrąca się w plany innych. Jeśli się trzyma z daleka, to proszę bardzo, może sobie latać nawet ze sklątką tylnowybuchową. To jego sprawa.

Zabił go. Kompletnie ściął z nóg tym swoim stwierdzeniem. To nie Malfoy, to nie może być on! Prawdziwy Draco Malfoy by tak nie powiedział.

— Potter, to ja. Wyobraź sobie, że ludzie czasami dorastają i nawet potrafią myśleć. Chociaż, jak widać, nie zawsze. Ponadto aktualnie mam ciekawsze sprawy na głowie, niż rozpaczanie po zgryfoniałym Zabinim. A teraz, do niewidzenia, mam nadzieję.

Świat się zawalił. Malfoy… on… zdaje się, że Ślizgon powiedział coś godnego uwagi, co prawie przyprawiło go o palpitacje. W dodatku doszedł do wniosku, że podczas tej rozmowy nie miał ochoty zamordować blondyna gołymi rękoma. Parę razy chciał… się uśmiechnąć, ale… Nie, bez sensu. Lepiej zastanowić nad Hermioną… i co teraz ma zrobić? Co jej powiedzieć?

**ooOoo**

— Harry?

— Witaj, Hermiono.

— Harry? Byłeś na boisku do quidditcha, prawda?

— Jednak zauważyłaś. Zdawało mi się, że byłaś bardzo zajęta.

— Och…

— Hermiono, czy on jest wobec ciebie w porządku?

— Słucham?

— Zabini. Czy jesteś z nim… ee… czy jest okej? Wobec ciebie?

— Och, tak, tak. Jest wspaniały. To znaczy, wiesz… Nie wyśmiewa się ze mnie ani nie nazywa szlamą. Wiesz, jak go lepiej poznać, okazuje się naprawdę bardzo sympatycznym chłopakiem.

— To dobrze.

— Nawet nie przejmuje się Ślizgonami. Chociaż i tak nikt nie wie.

— Malfoy wie.

— Malfoy?

— Tak. Ale jego to nie obchodzi. Nie pytaj dlaczego. Malfoya nie da się zrozumieć.

— Taa… Harry? Jesteś bardzo zły?

— Nie, Hermiono, nie jestem zły. Po prostu martwię się, że może cię skrzywdzić. Skoro jednak mówisz, że wszystko w porządku, to dobrze. Ale jeśli zobaczę, że jesteś przez niego nieszczęśliwa, smutna, cokolwiek, zamorduję go.

— Harry. Kocham cię, wiesz?

— Wiem, Hermiono, wiem. Ja też cię kocham.

**ooOoo**

— Harry?

— Tak?

— Mówiłeś Ronowi?

— Sądzę, że sama powinnaś to zrobić. Z resztą Ronowi przyda się mała lekcja tolerancji.

— Harry, mówisz jakoś dziwnie…

— Cóż, chyba wreszcie przemówiłaś mi do rozsądku. To dziwne, ale wydaje mi się, że miałaś rację. Z tymi Ślizgonami i w ogóle.

— To cudownie, Harry! Myślisz o Malfoyu?

— Myślę tak ogólnie. A Malfoy… to Malfoy.

— No tak.

— Dzięki, Hermiono. Jesteś chyba jedyną osobą, która potrafi mi naprawdę wygarnąć moje błędy i pokazać, że się mylę. Ginny miała rację…

— W czym?

— Och, kiedyś mi powiedziała, że ja potrzebuję przy swoim boku kogoś, kto mi się będzie potrafił przeciwstawić, postawić na swoim.

— I przy okazji wbić od czasu do czasu coś do tej twojej zapełnionej quidditchem głowy. Zgadzam się.

— Hej!

— No co, nie mam racji? No dobra, mogłam to inaczej ująć.

**ooOoo**

— Hermiono, nie wiem, jak mogłaś to przed nami ukrywać.

— Ja… Ron, myślałam, że będziecie się przeciwstawiać.

— I miałaś rację.

— Ale…

— Gdybyś mi powiedziała wcześniej, na pewno bym się przeciwstawił. Ale teraz widzę, że to byłoby bardzo głupie. Jesteś mądra, wiesz, co robisz. No i… ee… cieszę się, jeśli jesteś szczęśliwa.

— Naprawdę?

— Naprawdę. Harry powiedział mi… a z resztą, nieważne, co powiedział. W każdym razie wszystko w porządku.

— To cudownie! Ron, jesteś wspaniały.

— Wiem.

— Ale wiecie co, chłopcy? Ten pomysł z Macmillanem był idiotyczny. On do mnie w ogóle nie pasuje.

— Co takiego? Ty wiedziałaś?

— Och, oczywiście, że wiedziałam. Wybacz, Ron, ale ty i Harry jesteście tak przewidywalni, że nie dało się nie domyślić.

— Hej! To miała być tajemnica. I niespodzianka.

— Tak, wiem. Przypuszczam, że to miało być w ramach twojej listy, prawda, Harry? W każdym razie bardzo ci dziękuję, bo właściwie dzięki temu… no, wtedy, po tej kłótni w bibliotece… spotkałam Blaise'a i…

— I więcej szczegółów nie potrzebujemy. Dziękujemy, Hermiono.

— Och, Ron!

**5. Jeszcze zobaczymy, Malfoy!**

Hermiona miała rację, Hermiona miała rację. Hermiona _zawsze _ma rację. Cholera! Powtarzał to sobie od co najmniej pół godziny, ale jakoś ciężko było mu to zaakceptować. Gdy ostatnio słuchał słów swojej przyjaciółki na temat tej swojej żałoby po Syriuszu, wydawało mu się, że wszystko jest okej. Wiedział, że miała na uwadze tylko jego dobro i że mówiła rozsądnie. Prawda, że ciągle myślał o ojcu chrzestnym i że obwiniał się o jego śmierć. A kiedy Malfoy mu to przypomniał, poczuł się, jakby wbił mu sztylet w serce. Swoją drogą… ciekawe czy kiedy on wspomniał o patronusie Malfoya…

— Malfoy? Co ty tutaj robisz?

— A jak ci się wydaje, Potter?

— Stoisz ze słoikiem i liściem sałaty w ręku.

— Brawo, Potter, jesteś bardzo spostrzegawczy.

— A po co ci słoik i sałata?

— Po nic. Nie twoja sprawa.

— Malfoy? Co tam masz? Pokaż.

— Spadaj, Potter. Wracaj do swoich fascynujących przechadzek po lodowatych korytarzach i zapewne równie fascynujących rozmyślań.

— Hej! Czy to jest… biedronka?

— A myślałeś, że co? Mucha siatkoskrzydła?

— Po co ci biedronka? I skąd ją wziąłeś? Jest zima.

— Żartujesz, Potter? Dzięki, że mnie uświadomiłeś. A jak ci się wydaje? Czy taka biedronka byłaby w stanie przeżyć w lodowatym zamku? W zimie?

Merlinie, co jest grane? Stoi na środku korytarza z Malfoyem, gadając z nim o biedronkach… O biedronkach! Co on właściwie robi z tą biedronką?

— No, ee… nie?

— Fantastyczna odpowiedź, Potter. Powinieneś zostać zoologiem.

— Malfoy! Nie zaczynaj!

— Spadaj, Potter. Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty? Poza tym nie mam ochoty prowadzić z tobą kolejnej błyskotliwej konwersacji.

— Ale…

— Odczep się, powiedziałem. Nas już tu nie ma, słyszysz? Fatamorgana. Wcale nas nie widzisz.

Nas? Malfoy dostał rozdwojenia jaźni czy gada z robakiem?

— I nie bądź jeszcze większym prostakiem, niż już jesteś, Potter. Biedronki to owady, a nie żadne robaki.

Świetnie. Chyba jednak powinien wrócić do nauki oklumencji…

**ooOoo**

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że Malfoy co robił?

— Hermiono, ciszej. Bo zaraz cała Wieża się dowie. A nie chciałbym, żeby ktoś potem zaczął to rozpowiadać po całym Hogwarcie.

— Nie?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Nie jestem aż taki okrutny.

— No cóż… skoro tak mówisz…

— Hej!

— No dobra, wierzę ci, wierzę. W takim razie powtórz to jeszcze raz, proszę.

— Co mam ci powtórzyć? Po prostu. Malfoy siedział na korytarzu i najwyraźniej karmił robaka…

— Owad, Harry.

— …owad, tak. Biedronkę. Karmił sałatą. Hermiono, czy biedronki w ogóle jedzą sałatę?

No i z czego się śmieje? Przecież tylko spytał. Może i zna się na przycinaniu trawników i żywopłotów, ale nie jest hodowcą zwierząt.

— Harry, wiesz co? Naprawdę czasami jesteś niesamowity.

— Hermiono, śmiejesz się ze mnie.

— Ależ skąd, Harry. Wydaje ci się.

— Taa…

**ooOoo**

— Potter!

— Malfoy?

— Co to miało znaczyć w te święta?

— Co?

— Błagam, Potter, nie bądź jeszcze większym kretynem. Co to za pomysły z…

— A co, nie podobało ci się?

— Słuchaj, ty…

— Malfoy. Są święta. No, może już się skończyły, ale dopiero co, więc nie mam ochoty na żadne kłótnie. Możesz sobie myśleć, co chcesz. Po prostu te święta były… specjalne.

— Specjalne?

Merlinie, co on wygadywał? Rozmawiał z Malfoyem! Już całkiem mu się w głowie poprzestawiało. To pewnie przez te ciągłe dyskusje z Hermioną. Ale dziwnym trafem jakoś tak… chciał tej rozmowy. Tylko nie wiedział dlaczego. Dziwne uczucie, ale da się je zignorować.

— Co mówiłeś, Malfoy?

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „specjalne"?

— Po prostu. Może za rok… Z resztą ty chyba sam powinieneś wiedzieć.

— Co takiego?

— Nic, Malfoy, nic.

Nie, chyba jednak nie miał ochoty na tę rozmowę. Przecież powinien siedzieć teraz w dormitorium i zastanawiać się, gdzie ciągle Malfoy znika i co w tym czasie robi. A nie gadać z…

— Malfoy!

— Czego wrzeszczysz, Potter? Przecież tu jestem.

— Zamiast zagadywać, lepiej od razu przyznaj się, co planujesz.

— Co?

— Malfoy, Malfoy, i kogo tu zawodzi elokwencja?

— Co ty…

— Słuchaj, jeśli coś knujesz, obiecuję ci, że tego pożałujesz. Nawet nie próbuj skrzywdzić nikogo z moich przyjaciół.

— Nie jesteś pępkiem świata, Potter. Wbij to sobie do głowy, to może kiedyś uda ci się wreszcie zrobić coś porządnie. Z korzyścią dla tych, którzy są dla ciebie niby tacy bliscy.

— Ty…

**ooOoo**

— Harry, prosiłam cię…

— Tak, Hermiono, nie musisz mi powtarzać po raz tysięczny. Wiem.

— W takim razie dlaczego po raz kolejny dałeś się sprowokować? W dodatku znowu poszło o to samo.

— Hermiono, błagam. Nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać.

— Ha…

— Hermiono, dajże mu spokój. Nie widzisz, że sam już wie, że znów zawalił?

Dzięki, Ron.

— Okej, ale posłuchaj mnie, Harry. Nie mam zamiaru po raz kolejny cię leczyć. Więc albo wstrzymasz swój temperament, albo zaczniesz ignorować Malfoya. Albo w końcu zrozumiesz, że obaj zachowujecie się jak dzieci i…

— Dobrze, Hermiono. Zrozumiałem.

— Świetnie. Ja umywam ręce.

— Cóż, stary. Koniec z wyciągiem ze szczuroszczeta.

**ooOoo**

— Malfoy?

— Czego, Potter?

— Słuchaj, ja…

— Daję ci pięć sekund na wyduszenie z siebie jednego pełnego zdania. Jeśli nie, to spadam.

— Dzięki, Malfoy.

— Słucham?

— To, co słyszałeś. Dzięki. Za to, że nie wspomniałeś Ślizgonom o Zabinim i Hermionie.

— Zawsze mogę to jeszcze zrobić.

— Ale…

— Salazarze, Potter, nawet Puchoni nie dorównają ci naiwnością. Przecież powiedziałem. Nie interesuje mnie to, co robi Zabini.

— To dość nieoczekiwane, ale wciąż dziękuję.

— Niepotrzebne mi twoje podziękowania, Potter.

— Słuchaj, Malfoy… Jeśli chcesz, może mógłbym ci pomóc? Z twoim patronusem. Bo chyba wciąż…

— Potter, nie bądź takim cholernym altruistą. Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Poza tym, tak dla przypomnienia, jesteśmy wrogami.

— Tak, ale…

— Nie ma żadnych ale. Spadaj lepiej do tych swoich Gyfonków albo idź kogoś uratuj, skoro ci się nudzi.

— Malfoy, nie dam się nabrać po raz kolejny. Nie wyprowadzisz mnie z równowagi.

— Nie? A szkoda. Dawno nie rozkwasiłem ci nosa.

Ta rozmowa to chyba jednak nie był najlepszy pomysł. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to rzuci w diabły swoje postanowienie i sam rozkwasi Malfoyowi gębę.

— Malfoy, ja wiem, że…

— Nic nie wiesz, Potter. Nic.

A może jednak to był dobry pomysł? Chociaż znów zobaczył ten dziwny błysk w oczach Malfoya…

— Wracaj lepiej do swoich przyjaciół. Oni na pewno cię potrzebują, Wybrańcze.

**ooOoo**

— Witaj, Harry. Co tutaj robisz? Przyszedłeś nakarmić testrale?

— Cześć, Luna. Nie, tylko sobie na nie patrzę.

— Prawda, że one zawsze mają taki smutny wzrok? Jakby im czegoś brakowało.

— Tak. Ciekawe czego.

— Myślę, że im przykro, bo większość ludzi ich nie widzi, a ci, którzy je widzą, to nie kojarzą ich z niczym miłym. Są samotne. Na pewno chciałyby być czasami głaskane i przytulane jak inne sympatyczne zwierzęta. A przecież są takie piękne.

— Tak.

— Wiesz, Harry, czasami myślę, że ty też jesteś jak taki testral.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Ludzie cię nie rozumieją. A ci, którzy najbardziej cię krytykują, wcale nie chcą cię poznać.

— Może masz rację…

— Trochę jak Draco Malfoy.

— Słucham?

— Draco Malfoy. Ten Ślizgon z blond włosami. Wiesz, on też jest takim testralem.

— Uważasz, że nikt go nie zna?

— Chyba tak. I wszyscy się go boją.

— Bo jest zły.

— Nie jest.

— Co ty mówisz, Luna?

— Sam-Wiesz-Kto jest zły. Draco Malfoy jest samotny. I boi się przyszłości. Jak każdy z nas. Ty się boisz, Harry.

— Ja…

— Szkoda, że jest Ślizgonem i że się nie lubicie. Może nie musiałby się bać, gdyby był w innym domu i by się z tobą przyjaźnił. Ale to jego dom.

— Luna…

— Zobacz, Harry. Ten testral się do ciebie uśmiecha.

**ooOoo**

— Znowu ty, Potter. Co tym razem? Chcesz spytać, czy hoduję biedronki? Czy może masz ochotę po raz kolejny spróbować dowiedzieć się, co takiego robię, gdy według ciebie znikam z zamku?

— Nie, nie o to chodzi. Ja..

— Och, więc pewnie chciałbyś…

— Malfoy, co by było, gdybym wtedy w pociągu przyjął twoją propozycję?

Chyba go zaskoczył. Wiedział, że nagle przeskoczył do tematu, do którego nigdy nie wracali, nawet podczas najbardziej zaciekłych kłótni, ale pomyślał, że może w ten sposób Malfoy zrozumie, że on, Harry, nie chce już więcej bijatyk. Co z tego, że są wrogami? Przecież to wszystko nie miało sensu. Nie był już dzieckiem, a dopiero Hermionie udało się mu to uświadomić. Początkowo uważał, że jego przyjaciółka przesadza i że ten związek z Zabinim padł jej na mózg, ale potem stwierdził, że czemu by nie spróbować? Nie dlatego, że jego ostatnie postanowienie nie zostało jeszcze do końca zrealizowane, ale tak po prostu. Dla siebie. Dla swoich wspomnień z przeszłości i dla przyszłości. Nie tylko jego samego.

— Słucham?

— To, co słyszałeś. Co by było, gdybym przyjął…

— Ale nie przyjąłeś. Nie próbuj udawać teraz skruszonego, Potter. Przypomnę ci, że cię nienawidzę. Ty mnie też, więc nie zadawaj idiotycznych pytań.

— Kto powiedział, że…

— Ja mówię. A to, co mówi Malfoy, musi być zgodne z rzeczywistością. Odejdź, Potter, nudzisz mnie. Albo nie, ja sobie pójdę. Jak najdalej od ciebie i twoich durnych pomysłów.

— A może jednak byśmy…

— Marzysz, Potter. Żegnam.

Marzy? Jeszcze zobaczymy, Malfoy. Jeszcze zobaczymy.

**ooOoo**

Luna miała rację. Harry bardzo się bał. Dlatego zdecydował się na tę całą zabawę Hermiony, dlatego też podarował wszystkim prezenty świąteczne, nawet Snape'owi. Nigdy nie miał złudzeń, że polubi byłego mistrza eliksirów. Ich wzajemna nienawiść była zbyt silna, zbyt długo budowana, by mogła ot tak wyparować. Ale dzięki Hermionie zrozumiał, że niechęć nie równa się prowadzeniu wiecznej wojny i na pewno nie ma nic wspólnego ze złośliwym ubliżaniem sobie. Snape był draniem, to prawda. Gdyby tylko miał okazję, by zniszczyć Harry'emu życie, z pewnością nie zawahałby się tego zrobić. Ale teraz, w czasach, kiedy życie każdego z nich wisiało na włosku, jaki sens by to miało? Dopóki Voldemort żył, egzystencja Harry'ego praktycznie nie istniała. Nie tak, jak mogłaby istnieć w czasach pokoju. Chłopak nie sądził też, by Snape miał jakieś własne życie, czy to będąc szpiegiem, czy wiernym sługą Voldemorta. I tak musiało pozostać. Harry czuł, że w przyszłym roku coś się zmieni. A był pewien, że trzeba dbać o przyszłość. Te życzenia bożonarodzeniowe, które złożył w grudniu, były szczere. Nie sądził, że ostatnie, ale cieszył się, że jednak zdobył się na to, by pomyśleć o wszystkich. Na razie.

Dzięki Lunie Harry zrozumiał również, że Draco Malfoy też się bał, chociaż gdyby nie słowa Krukonki, jemu nigdy nie przyszłoby to do głowy. Pamiętał, że wziął je sobie do serca i nagle jakoś tak wszystko stało się dla niego jaśniejsze.

Osłonił oczy przed rażącymi promieniami słońca i spojrzał na jezioro. Złote plamki migały na powierzchni wody, co jakiś czas wpadając w szalony taniec, kiedy Wielka Kałamarnica mąciła wodę swoimi mackami. Miał przeczucie, że jutro pogoda się załamie, a nadchodzące dni będą okropne. To ostatnia szansa na taki przyjemny, spokojny widok. Ziewnął, próbując stłumić uczucie senności, które ogarnęło go pod wpływem ciszy panującej na błoniach, a przynajmniej w tym odosobnionym miejscu, które wybrali.

— Malfoy.

— Słucham, Potter.

— Wiesz, że biedronki żywią się mszycami?

— Co?

Harry zachichotał, widząc, jak Draco odwraca głowę zaskoczony.

— Biedronki. To chyba dlatego tak marnie szła ci hodowla. One nie jedzą sałaty, tylko mszyce.

— Potter, przecież nie jestem idiotą. Ale skąd, według ciebie, miałem wziąć mszyce w środku zimy? — Harry zamrugał zdumiony. — No tak. Merlinie, chroń nas od takiego Wybrańca.

— Hej!

— Jesteś kretynem, mówił ci to ktoś kiedyś?

— Tak, ty. Co najmniej milion razy.

— W takim razie jeszcze parę razy by się przydało.

Harry nawet nie próbował wdawać się w dyskusję na temat poziomu swojej inteligencji. Draco i tak zawsze musiał mieć ostatnie słowo. Westchnął, przypominając sobie, jak w końcu, po wielu scysjach, przekonywaniach, że nie chce z nim walczyć i próbach wyciągnięcia jakichś informacji na temat tego, o co chodzi z tymi biedronkami, Ślizgon przyznał się, że zawsze gdy przychodzi zima, zbiera te stworzonka, które znajduje w murach zamku, i trzyma je w ogrzewanym słoiku, żeby dożyły wiosny. Kiedy Harry to usłyszał, prawie zadławił się kanapką, którą właśnie jadł. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że Draco Malfoy mógłby być miłośnikiem zwierząt. To się zupełnie nie zgadzało z dotychczasowymi doświadczeniami Harry'ego, ale mimo to jakoś dziwnie pasowało. Malfoy nie troszczył się o ludzi. Oni potrafili o siebie zadbać. Ale biedronki były małe i nie mogły liczyć na jakiekolwiek zrozumienie czy pomoc.

Harry potrząsnął głową ze śmiechem. Nie ma to jak rozmyślać o robakach… znaczy o owadach. Ale cóż, odkrył sekret samego Draco Malfoya. W dodatku ten sekret sprawił, że po raz pierwszy od prawie sześciu lat się nie kłócili. To było warte nawet całodobowych rozmyślań, i to siedem dni w tygodniu.

— Potter.

— Hm?

— Wiesz, że wciąż cię nienawidzę. I nie jestem twoim przyjacielem.

— Wiem, Malfoy. Mimo że nie wierzysz w zbyt wysoki poziom mojej inteligencji, zapewniam cię, że jestem tego w pełni świadomy. Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie możemy tu siedzieć i rozmawiać. Albo milczeć, jeśli wolisz.

— Poza tym wcale nie jestem samotny, tak dla twojej wiadomości.

— Nie, Malfoy, teraz już nie jesteś samotny.

— Potter! Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że…

— Harry.

— Co powiedziałeś?

— Harry. Tak mam na imię.

— Słuchaj, _Potter_. Myśl sobie, co chcesz, ale ja mam już swoje życie i może wcale nie chcę go zmieniać? Wyobrażasz sobie, że co? Że pogadamy trochę o moich zainteresowaniach, poleżymy na słońcu i już będę twoim przyjacielem? Może jeszcze mam się, jak wy to mówicie, nawrócić?

Harry nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć, ale wolał jednak nie ryzykować. W takich chwilach Malfoy miał tendencje do rzucania oskarżeń, których potem żałował, chociaż za nic w świecie by się do tego nie przyznał. Ale Harry nie był ślepy i już nauczył się widzieć w oczach Draco to, czego chłopak nie wypowiadał na głos.

Zamiast tego odetchnął głęboko i odezwał się zupełnie poważnym tonem:

— Nie, Draco, nie każę ci się w żaden sposób nawracać ani nie mam zamiaru wtrącać się w twoje życie. Wiem, że to, co robisz, jest twoją sprawą, niezależnie od tego, czy inni będą postrzegać twoje poczynania jako złe czy nie. Jak ja je będę postrzegał. Być może jesteś z Voldemortem, być może masz jakiś plan, może chcesz kogoś skrzywdzić, może… może chcesz nawet zabić mnie. Nie obchodzi mnie to.

— Jak to cię nie obchodzi?

— Możesz sobie robić, co tylko chcesz, to nie moja sprawa. Draco, ja wiem, że przyszłość… daleka czy bliska, to wojna. Wiem, że najprawdopodobniej stoimy w niej po przeciwnych stronach. Może skończy się na tym, że będziemy ze sobą walczyć, ale teraz nie chcę o tym myśleć. Mamy ostatnie spokojne dni do dyspozycji. Cokolwiek się stanie, stanie się jutro albo pojutrze. Dzisiaj to dzisiaj. I póki co, jestem tutaj. Po prostu.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. Odkąd zaczęli ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać, codziennie zastanawiał się, na ile szalony musi być Potter, skoro skłonny jest ufać w to, co mówi. A jeszcze bardziej zastanawiało go, jak bardzo on sam musi być szalony, by mu wierzyć. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, że w ogóle pozwolił mu ze sobą rozmawiać. Ale jakoś nie odczuwał potrzeby rozgryzienia powodów tego dziwacznego rozejmu.

— Potter?

— No?

— Mówi się słucham, prostaku…

— Słucham, Draco.

— Twój patronus. Co na niego najlepiej działa?

Harry uniósł brwi do góry, zaskoczony, że Ślizgon podjął ten temat. Do tej pory każda próba choćby wypowiedzenia w jego obecności słowa „patronus" była natychmiast tłumiona.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Wspomnienie. Jakie wspomnienie utrzymuje twojego patronusa?

— To bardzo prywatne pytanie, Draco.

— Wiem, gdyby nie było prywatne, już dawno sam bym się domyślił.

Harry westchnął cicho. To naprawdę było niezręczne pytanie. W końcu jednak postanowił odpowiedzieć.

— Ron i Hermiona.

— Słucham?

— Wiesz, kiedy uczyłem się Zaklęcia Patronusa, próbowałem wyczarować go ze wspomnienia o rodzicach, ale… nie zadziałało. Lupin powiedział, że potrzebuję czegoś mocniejszego. I kiedy naprawdę potrzebowałem, wtedy… wtedy pomogła świadomość tego, że mam przyjaciół. Wspomnienie ich uśmiechów, przekomarzań z Hermioną, żartów Rona. Wiesz, wcześniej nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, ze są dla mnie tak ważni.

Draco patrzył na niego z takim wyrazem w oczach, jakby nie był pewny, w jaki sposób zareagować. Potter często podczas ich rozmów popadał w poważny ton, ale bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, że wyraz jego twarzy był tak… adekwatny do tego, co mówił. Chociaż sam Draco nie miał doświadczenia w tych sprawach, dobrze wiedział, co się dzieje z Gryfonem. Było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Tylko o Weasleyu i Granger mówił z takim uczuciem, choć chyba nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Harry spojrzał na swojego towarzysza z niepewnością. Niepisaną zasadą było, że nigdy nie rozmawiali o jego przyjaciołach z Gryffindoru ani też o Ślizgonach Draco. Tyle że tym razem Harry chciał odpowiedzieć szczerze. Przez chwilę obserwował nieruchomą twarz Malfoya, aż w końcu ten powoli kiwnął głową i bez słowa ułożył się z powrotem na trawie, zamykając oczy. Harry uniósł brew, zdziwiony tym, że Draco wydawał się być uspokojony jego słowami. A spodziewał się zupełnie innej reakcji.

— Draco?

— Milcz, Potter. To ostatni spokojny dzień. Chcę jeszcze chociaż przez chwilę napawać się ciszą.

Harry uśmiechnął się tylko łagodnie i bezceremonialnie ułożył obok Ślizgona, nie przejmując się rozłożeniem sobie płaszcza czy ochronieniem przed brudem białej koszuli, którą miał na sobie. Zauważył, że Malfoy zerknął na niego kątem oka, które natychmiast z powrotem zamknął.

— Prostak jak zwykle — usłyszał tylko cichy szept chłopaka.

Parsknął krótkim śmiechem, po czym również zamknął oczy, pogrążając się w otaczającej ich ciszy. To była ta codzienność, do której zawsze tęsknił.

Kiedy się obudził, słońce powoli zachodziło za zarysy gór. Czuł, jak ciepło powoli wyparowywało z jego skóry i choć nie otwierał oczu, wiedział, że już niedługo zrobi się ciemno, jak to było w zwyczaju tutaj, w tej otoczonej górami przestrzeni. Leżał jeszcze przez chwilę, wspominając sen, który mu się przyśnił. Draco chyba by go zamordował, gdyby opowiedział mu, że w swojej głowie właśnie próbował przekonać go do obejrzenia meczu piłki nożnej. Przypuszczał, że Ślizgon dostałby zawału na sam widok tego strasznego mugolskiego urządzenia zwanego telewizorem. No, może po kilku tygodniach… albo miesiącach przyzwyczaiłby się do ruszających się na ekranie obrazów. I dopiero wtedy mógłby spokojnie zasnąć, opierając się o ramię Harry'ego, podczas gdy ten obejrzałby do końca mecz, sam, a potem z zadowoleniem dołączył do Draco. Gryfon uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Taka nierealna, a taka… dobra.

Otworzył oczy i odwrócił głowę, ale w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze kilka godzin temu leżał Draco, teraz był tylko kawałek pergaminu, przytrzymywany przez zasłonięty białą chusteczką słoik. Harry odsunął materiał i wziął do ręki naczynie. W środku leżał liść sałaty, po którym chodziło siedem biedronek. Zdumiony Harry podniósł kartkę i przeczytał:

_Podobno miałeś dostać bombki w różnych kolorach, ale nigdy nie powiedziałeś, z jakimi kolorami ci się kojarzyłem. Poza tym Boże Narodzenie już minęło, a ty nawet nie masz gdzie zawiesić ozdób choinkowych. Więc muszą ci wystarczyć biedronki. Jak chcesz, to nałap im mszyc. I nie pozwól im zginąć, Potter. Inaczej znajdę cię i pożałujesz._

_Draco Malfoy_

_PS. A mój patronus to szpak. Nazwę go Marceli._

Wpatrywał się w list z niedowierzaniem. Marceli. No fantastycznie. Jak to Hermiona mówiła? _Nikogo tu nie ma, nikt na pewno nie usłyszy._ Właśnie widać. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu na myśl o Malfoyu nazywającym swojego patronusa Marcelim. Po chwili jednak się opanował, jeszcze raz popatrzył na słoik i spacerujące w środku owady i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Na pewno nie pozwoli im zginąć. A Malfoy jeszcze kiedyś sam pożałuje, że je zostawił. Może wtedy dni znów będą ładne i Ślizgon będzie mógł odebrać je od niego osobiście. Może nawet obejrzą mecz w telewizji. Wtedy na pewno już nic nie stanie na przeszkodzie codzienności. Z tą myślą i uśmiechem na ustach, Harry delikatnie zawinął słoik w chustkę i powoli ruszył w stronę zamku.


End file.
